Oh What A Night!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A situation arises and the unthinkable happens; time passes and a new situation occurs - will Ben and Mal be able to sort it out? I know this summary doesn't really help but I didn't want to give too much away! MWAH! Not part of my 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After' series. RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have done it again! I have started a new story when I already have enough on my plate. I have decided that I want to try and finish all my short stories before I continue with my Descendant main story. However this idea hit me like a brick and I can't ignore it; so I hope you enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _ **CHEATING CONSERT HAS THE TIME OF HER LIFE WITH MYSTERY GUY AS HIS MAJESTY IS REMAINS CLUELESS**_

 _ **By Charlie Charlton, Auradon Times**_

 _It all started two years ago when they started a whirlwind romance; however it looks like things have come to an abrupt end for the King and his consort. Last night Miss Mal Faery, Maleficent's daughter, was seen to be dancing with some unknown male in a well known bar in Auradon (Happily Ever After) and they seemed awfully close. The King however was nowhere to be seen so it might appear that this news is going to come as a shock to him when he wakes up this morning._

 _Miss Faery was seen dancing with the male in question for most of the night as she enjoyed a night out with friends; however it didn't go unnoticed that none of the consorts usual crowd weren't with her. The large group of people partied well into the night and Miss Faery kept herself to a group of close knit friends._

 _Auradon Times have been advised by_ _an anonymous source that the group were a class of art students from Auradon College, a class in which both Miss Faery and this unknown male attend together._

 _Neither Miss Faery nor his majesty have yet to make a comment on the situation but it will be interesting to see how this plans out. Keep your eyes peeled for more information!_

* * *

"Oh shit!" I muttered after I read the online article that Evie had sent me from my night out last night. I hated that me and Ben were in this environment that our every move was monitored and checked. I sighed to myself; I wished Evie was with me; but she stayed with Doug last night. I needed her advice as I knew that there was going to be a big backlash coming from this. Before I could say or do anything else I heard my phone ring and when I picked it up as I started to panic when I saw who it was - Ben.

"Hello Mal" I heard after I answered the phone.

"Hi" I answered meekly. I don't know why I was so nervous for - I didn't do anything wrong last night about from dance with some of my friends from my art class. After we all finished our landscape projects someone suggested that we all went out for a drink. I told Ben that I was going for a drink and he seemed fine with it however I knew that he would worry - like he always did.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked sternly.

"Ben I know you'll have seen the news" I replied slowly as I ran my fingers of my left hand through my hair.

"Hell I have!" he snapped. I sighed; _not this again_ I thought to myself. I knew why Ben was like this; a year after his coronation I was out with friends and someone tried to come on to me. Fortunately for me Ben was there and he saw what had happened but ever since then he worried a little bit too much for my liking. We had talked about it and Ben had calmed down but that didn't stop him from worrying about me.

"Is that why you weren't answering your phone last night?" he accused as I sat up slowly in bed.

"It was on silent in my bag" I said as I put my head into my left hand.

"Likely story!" he spat.

"I beg your pardon" I replied darkly. I opened my mouth to say something but then froze when a thought drove its way into the forefront of my mind - _it sounded like Ben thought I had actually cheated on him!_

"Ben you don't think I have cheated on you, do you?" I nervously asked.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"You still haven't denied it" he stressed and I heard his voice break.

"Because I shouldn't have to" I replied bluntly.

"Mal there are photos all over the place with his hands all over you" Ben said and his voice broke again. I knew that this was going to be hard for Ben to see; but he needed to believe me. _I changed for him! I love only him! He needed to believe me!_

"I know" I replied.

"I've seen" I added.

"But I swear it is not like it looks" I said as I started to panic.

"Mal you know how I feel about this" he muttered and by his voice I knew that he was crying.

"I know" I said.

"There's always someone who is trying to take you away from me" he answered sadly.

"No one is ever going to do that Ben" I responded. Ben then really quiet and I started to worry; _why was he not answering?_ I opened my mouth to say something but Ben finally spoke.

"It looks like someone finally has" he said as his voice broke.

"Ben" I said slowly.

"Really!" I said incredulously. As soon as I said it I knew the tone of my voice sounded harsh and I started to mentally kick myself as I heard Ben angrily sigh.

"Yes really!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"What for?" Ben quickly asked.

"Just snapping at you then" I replied.

"Nothing else?" Ben asked coolly.

"No Ben" I said slowly.

"I don't have any other reason to be sorry" I added.

"As nothing happened last night apart from me dancing with Ethan" I finished.

"Mal can't you see how serious this is?" he asked incredulously.

"No" I admitted as I shook my head.

"Because I know I haven't done anything wrong" I persisted.

"Have you-?" Ben dared to asked.

"Ben if you are going to be like this I am not going to talk to you" I spat as I started to get irritated by his tone of voice.

"How dare you!" he shouted down the phone.

"HOW DARE YOU DICTATE TO ME!" he roared.

"How dare you accuse me!" I shouted back.

"Just like everyone else in this kingdom!" I spat.

"Ben if something happened last night I would tell you" I stated.

"But nothing did HAPPEN!" I said as I shouted down the phone.

"Would you-" he started.

"Pardon?" I asked darkly.

"Would you tell me?" he repeated.

"Oh fuck off Ben!" I shouted down the phone before I hung up. I threw my phone down onto the bed next to me and I flung myself back; _what on earth have you got yourself into now Mal?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to point out that this chapter was very hard for me to write but I hope you enjoy reading it and don't hate me too much. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After leaving me alone for a little while; Ben then rang me back and we argued again. However this time it felt worse - worse than any argument that we have ever had. I wasn't going to lie but this thought started to scare me; I know how the photos looked but there was nothing in it. Ethan was a good friend from my art class and Ben knew this; he had no reason to think that I had cheated on him. _I never could!_ I loved Ben more than anything in the world; I wouldn't have made the decision to be good if it wasn't for him. I would be still on the Isle rotting and trying to get revenge with my mother for Luficer's sake!

Again after me and Ben had left each other to calm down; Ben asked if he could come and see me. I wouldn't lie and say that part of me wasn't apprehensive as I didn't know where this was going to go and it really scared me. So as Ben made his way over to mine and Evie's dorm I made a decision; I needed to get away for a few days to think. Maybe I would change my mind if I managed to sort things out with Ben; but deep down in the pit of my stomach something was telling me that it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say after he let himself into my dorm room and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah" I said looking at him from up from my bags that were nearly packed.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked slowly and I watched as his eyes slowly roamed over my bed.

"I'm going to go away for a few days" I advised. I had made my decision; even if I sorted things out with Ben I needed some time on my own. Situations like this really hurt me and drained me and I didn't know how much more of this I was going to be able to take.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Got something to hide?" he added darkly.

"No" I said shaking my head as I looked back down and started to fasten one of my suitcases shut.

"I want some space" I advised.

"No one believes me!" I spat.

" **YOU** are meant to believe me!" I snapped.

"Nothing happened" I finished.

"It looks like-" Ben started.

"I don't care what it looks like!" I snapped again.

"I only danced with Ethan" I advised for the countless time today.

"The press have misconstrued everything!" I spat.

"I could never cheat on you" I said bluntly as I looked up at him.

"You know this" I pressed as I walked up to Ben and looked up at him. I could see that this was killing him just like it was killing me; all I wanted was for him to believe me. I _don't know why this was so hard for him to do!_

"Look how he has his hands on you" he said as he threw a newspaper on to my bed.

"Look how you are looking up at him" he said as his voice broke as he pointed down to it.

"Ben-" I started.

"No Mal this is breaking my heart" he said cutting me off.

"And it's not breaking mine!" I shouted.

"Ben I haven't cheated on you!" I repeated.

"I love you" I said clearly.

"I don't care what those photos look like" I dismissed as I flung my arms up in irritation.

"I danced with a friend" I said confidently.

"That is it!" I said snapped as I flung my arms in the air again.

"Mal just tell me the truth" Ben begged.

"I AM!" I shouted.

"It doesn't look like it" Ben replied coolly.

"As you keep saying" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Why will you not believe me?" I asked incredulously.

"Because of what it looks like!" he snapped.

"I can't get around it" he admitted.

"Well you need to" I countered.

"Or else you'll lose me" I informed him.

"Is that a threat?" He asked darkly.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I'm just telling you that that might happen!" I snapped. I loved Ben dearly but I was starting to get sick of going through this; it was getting too much. And it was starting to scare me as I didn't know how this was going to go this time.

"Can you really not see anyway around this?" I asked nervously. If Ben can't see a way of getting over this then how were we meant to fix things? If we somehow managed it there would always be this uncertainty and awkwardness; _I didn't want Ben to get even worse!_ I wish Evie was here; or even if I could speak to her but I couldn't expect her to come back just because of this - it wasn't fair on her.

"I don't know" Ben admitted.

"Well think Ben" I stated.

"You need to know!" I snapped.

"Do you still want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"How could you even ask that?" He said and he started to look even hurt that I would even question him on this.

"I am trying to make you see sense" I said.

"Make you see that we can get through this" I pressed.

"But we both need to be willing" I finished.

"And we both need to tell the truth!" He muttered.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically and I walked back to my bed and I started to throw things into my second suitcase and backpack.

"I'm not lying" I said as I quickly fastened my backpack.

"Believe me or not that's your prerogative!" I snapped as I flung the last of my belongings into the second suitcase.

"Let me know when you are ready to discuss this without accusing me!" I spat as I closed and fastened the last suitcase.

"Where are you going to go?" Ben asked which made me look up at him. He looked broken and I felt really bad; but then I reminded myself that I hadn't done anything wrong! I had been through this a couple of times now and I didn't know whether I could keep going through with this. This is why I wanted some time apart from Ben; so I could think about things and clear my head.

"Like you care" I muttered.

"Of course I care Mal" he countered.

"This is hurting me so bad" he admitted.

"And it's not hurting me Ben" I said bluntly as I looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"It's killing me that you won't believe me" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Mal I just want you to be honest with me" he pressed.

"If you say nothing happened then nothing happened" he said sincerely.

"Thank you" I said. Maybe we could get through this; hopefully.

"However-" Ben started which made my face drop.

"If something did-" he started again.

"Ben!" I snapped cutting him off.

"And you are trying to spare my feelings I would prefer to know" he pressed.

"Then at least we can talk about it and get through it" he finished.

"NOTHING!" I shouted.

"HAPPPENED!" I shouted further.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I roared.

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" I shouted. I angrily shook my head and I quickly reached over and shrugged into my leather jacket. I couldn't go through this; I really couldn't. I loved Ben, I changed for him why couldn't he just believe me that I would never want anyone else? This argument was just going to keep going on and I knew how to end it - even though it was going to be very hard on both of us.

"You know what Ben-" I said angrily as I threw my backpack over my right shoulder.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I was going away to think about what I wanted" I advised as I looked up at him.

"But now I know what I want!" I spat.

"As hard as it is to say-" I started as I picked one of my cases up and put it on to the floor so I could roll it.

"And how much it is going to hurt us both" I added.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and when I looked up at him my eyes widened. Ben was now crying; I think he knew what I was about to say and he knew that it was going to kill him. However I needed to do this; for both of us. It was killing us both but this wasn't healthy for either of us.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't believe me" I said as I put my other case on the floor.

"Mal please tell me you are not saying-" he started but stopped when he wiped his eyes.

"What I think you are saying" he finished and I could tell that he was trying to stifle a sob as his voice sounded like it was close to breaking.

"I'm sorry Ben" I said sincerely. I wasn't lying; I was sorry. Intact I was sorry for a lot of things; I was sorry about what I was about to do but I saw no other way. I was also sorry that it had came to this; but there was no going back now.

"But I can't keep going through this" I admitted as I wiped my eyes.

"I understand why you feel the way you feel" I added as my voice broke.

"But I can't be cautious of who I talk to incase it gets into the press" I continued.

"I can't go through this every single time, it's getting too much" I admitted.

"You won't" Ben promised.

"Please don't do this" he begged as he stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry Ben" I said as I opened both extender handles on my suitcases.

"But it's over" I said and I quickly left my dorm room without a backwards glance; as I knew if I did it would destroy me and Ben even further.

* * *

 **P.S This chapter broke my heart to write :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you don't hate me too much for the last chapter. It practically killed me to write it as Ben and Mal are my OTP, I just fancied a slight change to what I normally write so I hope you enjoy this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _Six months later..._

* * *

Time passed since I walked out of my dorm and left Ben broken hearted; yes it still hurt after all this time but I knew that deep down it was what was best for the both of us in the long run. Me and Ben spoke about things afterward and we eventually decided that we needed some space apart and this is what we did however the texts and contact started getting less and less which I kind of expected.

When I did actually text and spoke to Ben now it was awkward and it hurt as we both knew that we both still loved each other; but due to the stress of everything we still couldn't see a way forward. Well I couldn't see a way forward; Ben did suggest that we could try again but it was me that told him no as I wasn't ready to go back to that lifestyle. I know there was a chance that me and Ben might not get back together and I had somewhat accepted this. I loved him but I didn't want to hurt him every time someone posted something about me. I know that I was being selfish at the moment but I was trying to make things easier for everyone involved - even though it was currently ripping my heart out of my chest.

I started to use college to help block things out; I needed to keep both my mind and hands busy so I wouldn't think about Ben. Yes this was very hard to do this as he was all over the news and it was getting to the point where I wasn't listening to the radio or watching TV so I could escape him.

As time went on I even started seeing someone; as I thought that this might make me move on from Ben. Things were going well; actually if I am honest we haven't actually got out of the 'fuck buddy' stage yet. But I was happy with how things were; it was keeping me distracted and the longer that I saw them the more feelings I was having for them.

* * *

So after I told Evie that I was going out to see a friend I went to our local bar (Happily Ever After) to wait for them. And as I waited for them I started to think how things had changed in the last six month; me and Evie had just moved into a house together and this weekend it was our house warming.

I didn't know where this left me; do I ask my 'fuck buddy' to come? I would have to see how things were going to go; if I decided to ask them it meant I would have to mention to something to Evie. Or did I? Or I could just wait until the morning after after they left as they probably would end up staying over. Oh well we would have to see.

"Mal" I heard a deep husky voice say which broke me from my train thought. I looked up and smiled; there they were - my 'fuck buddy'. With his dark brown messy hair and muddy brown eyes; I couldn't help but smile when he dropped into the seat opposite me as he pulled my favourite smug smile. I can't even remember how things had got to this point; but I wasn't going to stop it - especially now I had seen his perfect washboard abs.

"Oh hello-" I started in a song song voice.

"Brad" I finished which made him smirk at me.

"I thought you were going to stand me up" I teased.

"Me" he joked.

"Never" he laughed.

"That would have been very rude of you if you did" I teased.

"I know" he laughed.

"Anyway?" he asked which made me pull one brow up.

"Same place?" He asked suggestively.

"Same place" I confirmed as we both grinned at each other.

* * *

"Keep going!" I begged as Brad was above me trusting in and out of me quickly.

"Fuck!" I cried as I ran my nails down his back.

"Grr!" Brad growled at me and he started to quicken his thrusts.

"Mal!" he moaned.

"Brad!" I moaned back.

"God Mal!" Brad groaned.

"Hang on" he said and he stopped for a few seconds as he pushed up on his arms and readjusted himself and he started to pound into me deep and fast.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed at the new sensation.

"Jeez!" Brad groaned.

"Like that?" He breathed as his face was inches above mine.

"Yeah" I confirmed and I felt my stomach tighten which told me that I was very close to becoming undone.

"Brad I'm-" I stated but stopped when a long moan escaped my mouth.

"Going to-" I finished before another moan stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"Me too" he advised.

"Oh god!" He groaned. I felt my stomach tighten and my rib age heaved as I hit my peak.

"BRAD!" I cried out as I fell into a wave of pleasure.

"MAL!" I heard him shout as he collapsed on top me as he became undone. We lay completely still for a few seconds before Brad rolled off me and onto his other pillow in his bed. We both struggled to maintain our breathing for a few minutes still not saying a word - the only noises in the room was music playing in the background at a low volume and our rapid breathing.

"Well that was-" Brad started as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Yeah" I agreed as I calmed my breathing down.

"Mal" Brad started slowly.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"We need to talk" he advised.

"Right" I said slowly as I rolled onto my side and looked at him I propped myself up im my right elbow.

"We've been doing this for nearly two month" he advised.

"Yeah" I repeated for the third time. I noticed that he had started to get nervous; _where on Lucifer's sake was this going?_

"What's on your mind Brad?" I asked.

"We started this as no strings attached" he answered.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Is that still what you want?" He asked. I widened my eyes; _did Brad want to end things? Is this where this was leading? Like Brad has already said it is no strings attacked sex so it shouldn't really matter if we ended things. Should it?_

"Yeah" I advised.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"Do you want to end things?" I quickly added.

"No" Brad quickly added.

"The opposite" he admitted nervously.

"Oh" I said as I widened my eyes at this information.

"Right" I added slowly as I looked down at the bed covers.

"I'm not talking about a relationship" he quickly stated.

"It's probably too early for that" he continued.

"Yeah" I agreed. If I was being honest even six months after breaking up with Ben I didn't know whether I was ready to jump into a relationship with anyone.

"But we could start dating?" Brad suggested which broke me out of my train of thought.

"If you want" he added after I didn't answer him.

"We could do" I answered which a small smile.

"Let's just go with the flow and see how things go" I finished which made Brad smile back at me. _Surely there wasn't nothing bad about seeing how things go - right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know everything in the story has given you a shock - well that is what I have come to believe by the few reviews that I have received. I hope you don't hate me too much and stick with this because what I have planned I think you guys are going to like. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

It was now Saturday night; which meant it was mine and Evie's house warming party; the party started a couple of hours ago and things seemed to be going really well. Brad and his friends had arrived not so long ago and they seemed to be getting on with my friends. I decided to ask Brad to come tonight as after our conversation about seeing where things were going to go so I didn't see any harm. Yes I still hadn't told Evie; which I knew would mean I would have to tell her in the morning. I did feel bad about not telling Evie, however I felt like since coming to Auradon everything was shared between us and it was nice to have something that was private.

* * *

"Things are going really well aren't they?" I said to Evie as we were both stood in the kitchen getting another drink. We already had had pre-drinks and a few drinks so we both started to feel tipsy. Part of me wanted to make sure I didn't get mortal tonight; I didn't know whether I could trust a drunk Mal with a drunk Brad in front of my friends.

"They seem to be" she agreed.

"I'm not looking forward to the mess in the morning though" she said as she pulled a funny face at me.

"Tell me about it" I whined.

"You'll probably leave it for me" she laughed.

"No" I stated.

"I'll help" I added.

"As long as you leave it till mid-afternoon before you try to wake me up" I said with a smug grin.

"I'll keep you to that" she chuckled.

"I know" I stated sternly as I knew she wasn't joking.

"I'm going to go and see Doug" she advised.

"Ok" I replied.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I teased.

"Behave M" she warned me.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"We both know he's staying over tonight" I said.

"So why the pretence?" I asked.

"Whatever" she said sarcastically as she walked away from me to go and look for Doug. I turned around to pour myself another drink but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Hey sexy" Brad purred as he stepped towards me.

"Hey" I replied in a sing-song voice as I turned to look up at him.

"Why are you all alone?" he asked as he dragged his right hand through his hair.

"Evie has just gone to see Doug" I advised.

"You came to my rescue straight away so I wasn't really on my own for very long" I teased.

"Well I like to think that I am a gentleman" Brad chuckled as he leant on the kitchen bench.

"Do you?" I asked as I looked him up and down.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you beg to differ?" he flirted in a deep husky tone.

"Maybe" I teased.

"Maybe not" I added as I tilted my head to one side as I took a sip of my half filled drink.

"Oh someone's in a playful mood tonight" he noted.

"Maybe" I repeated.

"Maybe if I'm good-" Brad stated as he took a step closer to me.

"We will get to play later" he finished suggestively.

"Maybe" I repeated for a third time.

"If you are good" I finished as I placed my drink down and quickly jumped up and sat on the kitchen bench.

"I'll have to keep in your good books then" Brad teased.

"Yeah" I slurred as I nodded my head.

"Probably a good idea" I chuckled as I watched as Brad stepped towards me and he repositioned himself so he was now stood in between my legs.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" I asked as I watched him place both of his hands at either side of my hips.

"Getting closer to you" he advised.

"Is that a problem?" he flirted.

"No" I advised as I shook my head.

"You've been closer" I muttered which made him smirk at me.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I guess I have" he agreed.

"If we continue to be like this someone will notice" I noted.

"I know" he said smugly.

"But like we said the other night" he stated as he inched his face closer to mine.

"Let's see how things go" he flirted.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"Mal" I heard a voice say as mine and Brad's face was an inch apart.

"Aha" I replied which made me move my face so Brad couldn't kiss me.

"Can we talk?" I heard and I looked up and saw Evie looking panic stricken. I opened my mouth to question what was wrong but I stopped myself. I already knew the answer - Evie was worried as she caught me and Brad like this. And because of this I knew that she would want to speak to me about it.

"Does it have to be right now?" I whined.

"YES!" she snapped and she grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me away from Brad.

"Whoa E!" I said as I pulled my wrist back. I threw Brad a look and he shrugged and he stepped away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Me" Evie started.

"You" she continued.

"My bedroom" she added.

"Right now!" she said and she quickly turned and left the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you later" I said to Brad as I jumped down from the bench.

"I guess you will" he chuckled as I turned and left in search of Evie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooooooh Evie doesn't seem very happy does she? Let's see what happens next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"What on Auradon was that?" Evie snapped after I closed her bedroom door behind me.

"What was what?" I asked innocently as I walked up to her bed and slowly sat down.

"Don't play dumb with me Mal" she said sarcastically.

"Who is that guy?" she asked.

"I didn't even know you were involved with anyone" she pressed.

"Erm" I said nervously as I looked to the ground and pulled my knees together.

"You're involved with him aren't you?" she accused.

"Yes" I muttered.

"But not like that" I said as I looked up at her. Evie looked betrayed; I knew that it would hurt her that I hadn't told her about Brad. But it was my business and I didn't want to say anything until I had to.

"Well how is it then?" she said.

"Mal if you have a new boyfriend-" she started.

"Whoa E!" I said cutting her off.

"Brad is not my boyfriend" I quickly added.

"Well you two seem really close" Evie noted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you dating him?" she quickly asked.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"Please!" I whined.

"No M" she pressed.

"I have been worried about you since you broke up wi-" she started.

"Don't say his name!" I begged cutting her off. Even after all this time I couldn't bear to hear people talk about or think about Ben; one of my biggest regrets was that we couldn't make it work. And I knew that I would always live with this regret for the rest of my life.

"Ok" she said as she sat next to me on her bed.

"But since then you have seemed guarded and you won't let me in" she said sadly as she took both of my hands in hers.

"There's not that much to tell" I stated as I shrugged.

"It looks like there is" she pressed.

"Fine!" I puffed.

"I was going to tell you in the morning anyway" I sighed as I looked down at our hands.

"Tell me what?" Evie questioned which made me look up at her.

"I'm not in a relationship with Brad" I admitted.

"But-" I started as I watched as her eyes narrowed.

"We are seeing each other" I confirmed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Evie asked.

"You really want me to spell it out?" I whined.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Fine!" I puffed again.

"I have been meeting up with Brad for nearly two month now" I confessed.

"We are not dating" I stressed.

"Mal you are not saying what I think you are saying" Evie muttered slowly.

"That Brad is my fuck buddy?" I asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That is exactly what I am saying" I added as I looked Evie in the eye when I said this. I watched as disappointment hit her eyes and I quickly looked down and pulled my hands away. I know that Evie only wants the best for me; I don't think she ever thought that I would ever do something like this - even on the Isle.

"I didn't think you were like that" Evie said as she started to fidget with the rings on her right hand.

"Neither did I" I replied.

"But it has happened" I said as I sighed.

"And if I am being honest I don't know whether I like where things are heading" I admitted. Now Evie knew about me and Brad; she might Be able to help me with my current situation.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"You know the other day I went out to-" I started.

"See a friend?" I finished.

"Yeah" she said.

"I'm guessing that was Brad" she added.

"Correct" I replied.

"Well Brad now wants to start dating" I informed her.

"And I don't know how I feel about it" I admitted.

"When it started up with Brad I didn't intend for it to go into dating" I continued.

"I don't know whether I am ready or if I will ever be ready to be in a relationship-" I started as I struggled to finish my sentence.

"After Ben" I finally said after a few moments.

"Do you still have feelings for Ben?" Evie dared to ask.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"I'm not answering that" I stated.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Like it matters" I said dismissively. I wasn't lying; _what did it matter if I still had feelings for Ben?_ I guess I would always have feelings for Ben; he was my first love and one of the main reasons that I had decided to change my ways and be good. Just after everything that had happened I didn't know why it would matter whether me having feelings for him mattered anymore.

"Of course it does" she stressed.

"If you have feelings for Ben you shouldn't be starting anything with anyone" she stated.

"I know that" I replied as I looked at her.

"But why should it matter if I still love Ben?" I asked rhetorically.

"Things got complicated with us and we couldn't find a way to fix things" I said as I looked back down to the ground.

"Mal-" Evie started.

"If I remember rightly it was you that couldn't find a way" she stated sternly.

"Ben wanted to at least try" she finished.

"Yeah well it's too late now" I stated.

"It's never too late" Evie pressed.

"Yeah it is" I said nodding to myself.

"Evie promise me something?" I asked as I hoped to change the subject.

"Anything" she said.

"Don't say anything about Brad" I begged.

"No one knows" I advised.

"Ok" she said.

"I promise" she added.

"As long as you promise me something?" she asked as she started to wince.

"Right?" I said as I watched her get nervous before my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be mad?" she begged.

"Right?" I repeated.

"Promise me Mal" she urged.

"I promise I'll try not to get mad" I stated. I could promise to try and not get mad; but due to her current state I guessed there was a good chance that I was going to get mad at her.

"What have you done?" I questioned.

"I've invited Ben" she admitted.

"You what!" I asked incredulously.

"He's here" she advised.

"He arrived a few minutes ago" she said as she watched me.

"Another reason why you pulled me into here?" I asked as I realised what she had tried to do. Evie probably thought that this was a good time and place to get me and Ben talking; but what she didn't count on was for me to be 'involved' with anyone. I didn't know how I felt knowing that Ben was here; if Brad tried anything in front of him it was going to be really awkward.

"So he wouldn't see me with Brad?" I asked slowly.

"Kinda" she admitted.

"I didn't know what was going on" she advised.

"It might have just been a tonight thing" she continued.

"I thought I was saving you from making a mistake" she said as she winced.

"Hmmm" I said as I thought about things.

"Well isn't this going to be awkward; a house party with my ex and my fuck buddy" I said as I slowly stood up.

"Thanks a lot E!" I snapped and I quickly left the bedroom without a backward glance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, things seem to be heating up aren't they? Let's see how this party is going to go for Mal. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After leaving Evie in her bedroom I went back to the kitchen; I needed a drink and a strong one! I noticed that Brad noticed that I had returned and his face lit up; I smiled at him and I started to pour myself a double vodka and coke. I went to turn around but I heard a voice say my name; and I would know that voice from anywhere.

"Hello Ben" I said as I turned around and looked at him. Ben looked different to the last time I saw him; but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How are you?" Ben said with a smile.

"Erm-" I started nervously. _How was I meant to answer that question? Right now I was really confused with everything and Ben being here wasn't making it any easier._

"I'm fine" I replied.

"A bit drunk" I slurred.

"But fine" I added.

"I have to be" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Nothing" I said with a smile.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" Ben said.

"Thank you for inviting me" Ben said nervously after we stood in silence for a few seconds.

"You're welcome" I answered.

"I know you probably have other things to be doing this evening-" Ben started nervously as he pursed his lips together.

"Right?" I said slowly.

"But-" Ben said.

"Erm" he added as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong Benny?" I slurred. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at my old nickname for him and then he smiled at me. This must have helped with his nerves as he started to smile at me before he answered.

"No" he said.

"I just wondered whether I could speak to you in private?" he asked politely. _I wonder what Ben would want to speak to me about - was there something wrong?_

"Erm-" I said nervously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I don't see any problems with that" I added with a smile.

"Let's go to my room" I advised.

"It probably will be quieter" I stated as I picked my drink up.

"Yeah" Ben said and we started to walk out of the kitchen; as we started to walk up the stairs I noticed that Brad saw me walk past him with Ben and by the look on his face - he didn't look very happy!

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said after I closed my bedroom door behind us.

"Straight to the point" Ben chuckled as I placed my drink down onto my bedside cabinet.

"Well we don't really want to stay in here for very long" I stated.

"People might get ideas" I added nervously as I sat down on my bed.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Right" he quickly added as he nodded.

"I suppose your right" he agreed.

"Yeah" I said.

"Come and sit down Ben" I added as I patted my bed next to me. I watched as Ben quickly sat down next to me and he turned and looked at me and I could tell that he was starting to get more nervous.

"Mal I know we have discussed this in the past-" he started after we had been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Right" I said slowly.

"But I need to get this off my chest" he admitted.

"Ok" I replied hoping that this would prompt him.

"Mal you said you wanted space" he said as he looked down.

"I don't want to come across as clingy" he said still looking to the floor as he started to fidget with the rings on his fingers.

"But I still love you" he admitted as he looked up at me. I involuntary took a deep breath in; this was making things complicated and even more confusing. _What was I going to do?_

"I know you said you can't see a way of fixing things between us but I am willing to try anything" he stressed.

"Mal I need you" Ben begged.

"These last few months have been torture" he continued.

"I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat" he advised as he started to stare into my eyes. Now I could see why Ben seemed different; he had seemed to have lost some weight. Now I started to feel bad; yes I was going through something similar but I thought that I wasn't right for Ben. That maybe he needed someone better; who could give him everything that I couldn't give him. Obviously he thought different.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" I muttered as I pursed my lips together and I looked to the ground.

"No!" Ben exclaimed.

"No I'm not" he confirmed.

"I'm just trying to stress how much I love you" he said which made me look up at him.

"And how much I need you" he pressed sincerely.

"I know this is probably too much me coming in here like this" he continued.

"If you really don't want to get back together-" he started and I could tell by the look in his eye that it was hard for Ben to say this to me.

"Then I will leave this matter alone" he said sadly.

"But I have to try and fight for us one more time" he pressed.

"Please?" he begged.

"Mal" he said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence. I didn't know how to react; yes I still loved Ben. However I was starting something with Brad; yes we said we would try dating but with Ben's admission I didn't know what to do. I had never been in this situation before and I didn't want to hurt either one of them.

"What are you thinking?" Ben asked.

"The thing is-" I started but was cut off when my bedroom door burst open and Brad stepped into my room.

"What's going on in here?" Brad accused as he looked at me and Ben as he slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Who are you?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up.

"What has it got to do with you?" Brad spat.

"Brad get out!" I shouted. There was no way that I could answer Ben's question in front of Brad; even though I didn't actually know how to answer the question. Also I knew that it wasn't going to be good to have these two in the same room as things could kick off very easily.

"No!" he shouted back at me.

"No I won't!" he shouted.

"Yes you will!" Ben said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Mal doesn't want you in here!" He shouted.

"Go away!" Ben added.

"No!" Brad shouted and he stepped towards me and Ben which made Ben stand up.

"Who are you anyway?" Ben quickly asked and I stood up in case I had to jump into between the two of them; as at the moment this looked very likely. Ben and Brad stared at each other for a few seconds before Brad stepped towards Ben; I stepped in between them and pushed my hands onto Brad's chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Brad" I said snapped.

"Stop it!" I stated.

"Well if you must know-" Brad stated smugly.

"Don't-" I pressed. _I wanted to tell Ben; I didn't want him to find out like this!_

"Me and Mal are dating" Brad said smugly.

"What?" Ben said slowly and I could tell by the tone of his voice that this news broke him.

"So get out your majesty!" Brad said sarcastically as he pointed to the door.

"Mal doesn't want you anymore!" he sneered.

"Mal is this true?" Ben asked as he looked down at me.

"Yes and no" I advised nervously as I looked at Ben.

"What?" Brad asked incredulously.

"We said we would try dating Brad" I pressed.

"I never said we were dating, we haven't even been on a date yet" I added.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Why are you even still here?" Brad directed at Ben.

"I'm speaking to Mal!" Ben spat.

"No you are not!" Brad disagreed.

"You can't stop me!" Ben spat back.

"Oh I can!" Brad said and he dove at Ben. I felt Ben shove me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt but both Brad and Ben landed on my bed and started to fight. I tried to separate them but I failed so I quickly opened my door and shouted and thankfully Doug, Evie, Carlos and Jay came running. However by the time we had separated them both Ben and Brad's faces were a bloody mess.

"Brad stop this!" I shouted as I watched him struggle against Doug, Jay and Carlos as I stood in front of Ben trying to stop him jump back at Brad.

"You are sticking up for him!" he accused.

"I am on the side of reason!" I shouted back.

"Brad I want you to leave" I told him.

"What?" Brad asked incredulously.

"GO!" I shouted.

"Go home!" I confirmed so he wouldn't stick around. Brad pulled a disgruntled face at me before he sighed. He then shrugged the others away and went to leave my room; Ben and Brad both stared at each other which made Ben try to step towards him again.

"This isn't over!" Brad spat at Ben.

"Yes it is!" I confirmed. Brad then puffed and stormed out of my bedroom without another backward glance.

"Thank you" I heard Ben say as I stepped away from him.

"You're welcome" I replied as I looked up at Ben. I sighed and looked away from him and noticed that Evie was looking at me and she looked upset. I knew that she would think that this was her fault; but it wasn't her fault it was mine. There were a couple of things that was my fault - first of all I should have told Evie and second of all maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have started any of this at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wonder what is going to happen next; it looks like both Ben and Brad are not going to let this lie. I hope you are liking this story; I'll give you a little hint - just like Brad said - 'this isn't over!" MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After sorting Ben's bloody face out he decided that it probably would be for the best that he left; and I couldn't blame him. He still looked upset by Brad's admission and I didn't want to bring up our conversation again; I think I had caused Ben enough hurt this evening.

After Ben left I then poured myself another drink; Massie, one of my friends from my art class came to tell me that she had to go so I showed her to the door. However when I went to close the door after she had left I heard a noise of someone shouting and I went to investigate. I heard the noises of shouting and shuffling and followed it to the back lane down the side of our house until I found Brad, Ben, and three of Brad's friend, where two of them were currently holding Ben up as Brad and his other friend was hitting him.

"What the-" I started.

"Oi!" I shouted.

"Stop that!" I shouted and I shoved Brad.

"Brad!" I shouted but he still ignored me.

"Stop this!" I shouted as he went to hit Ben again but I shoved him away so he couldn't do this.

"No!" he spat.

"I'm sticking up for you!" He shouted as he turned and looked at me.

"No you are not!" I shouted back.

"I can do that myself thanks" I snapped sarcastically.

"Let Ben go!" I shouted.

"What's going-" I heard Jay say as he walked up to us with Carlos by his side.

"Hey!" Carlos shouted.

"Get off him!" Jay shouted which made Brad look at Jay.

"Brad!" I said and I watched as he looked back at me.

"No Mal" he pressed.

"Yes Brad!" I urged as I looked at Ben who was bloody and bruised.

"I swear to god if I have to stop you myself we are over!" I warned him.

"Why do you even care about him?" Brad snapped incredulously.

"He hurt you" he spat as he looked over to Ben. I watched as Ben tried to struggle against Brad's friends but they held him firmly in place.

"I was the one that broke up with him!" I said as I pointed at Ben.

"He called you a liar!" Brad roared.

"He wouldn't believe you!" he shouted.

"Yes well that is my business!" I shouted back.

"Ben is my friend" I advised.

"Let!" I shouted.

"Him!" I continued.

"Go!" I finished.

"No!" Brad shouted back.

"Fine!" I snarled.

"On your own head be it!" I warned and I dove at Brad and we both fell to the floor. We then started to punch and kick each other and somehow in the fight Brad managed to get me onto my back and he punched me twice in the face. Jay quickly jumped onto Brad and pulled him off me and they started fighting as Carlos and Ben started to fight Brad's friends. However the last remaining friend was about to hit Ben over the head with a trashcan lid so I dove at him and knocked him to the ground and we started fighting. Somewhere along the fight when I was on top of Brad's friend someone shoved me off and they kicked me in the ribs as the other friend pulls a knife out.

"Oh" I said as Jay quickly dove at the knifeless friend which gave me time to get back to my feet.

"Is that how we want to play this?" I asked as I looked at his bloody and very smug face.

"You want to use that on me" I said pointing to the knife.

"Because if I get to that knife I will kill you" I warned him.

"Grrr" Brad's friend growled at me and he dove at me and we started to scrap. After fighting for a few minutes I felt a sharp sting in my side which told me that he had managed to catch my side with the knife. My body froze for a few seconds which enabled a few punches to my face and side but then I quickly span around and knocked the knife from his hand. We then scuffled for a few seconds more before I was able to get hold of the knife and I shoved them against the wall with the knife against his throat.

"GO ON!" I shouted as he struggled against me.

"CRY!" I said as I tightened the knife against him as his eyes started to water.

"THERE'S A GOOD LITTLE BOY!" I mocked.

"TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T DO IT!" I shouted.

"COME ON!" I roared.

"TELL ME!" I managed to get out before Brad tackled me to the ground and he started to punch and kick me with his friend until Ben grabbed hold of Brad's friend and started to fend them off which lead me and Brad to start fighting again. We were fighting for a few minutes before I had Brad pinned against the wall with the knife pressed into his throat.

"OH LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" I mocked which made Brad spit in my face.

"MAL!" I heard Ben shout.

"Don't Ben!" I warned him and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben, Jay and Carlos had all finished fighting with Brad's friends, as they were all lying on the floor.

"It looks like me and Brad need to settle things!" I spat.

"You think it's hard, doing what you just did?" I said as I tightened the knife against his throat. I watched as his eyes widened in shock before he tried to struggle against me but I shoved him back against the wall.

"No!" he snapped.

"Like you care" he added.

"It looks like he's going to win you back" he said as he pulled a disgruntled face.

"He might do" I stated bluntly.

"He also might not" I countered quickly.

"But whatever the outcome you better not come anywhere near me ever again" I snarled.

"Or else what?" he mocked which made me tighten the knife against his throat that made him falter.

"I won't be as merciful" I warned him.

"I think you forget who I am!" I spat.

"I could kill you if I really wanted to" I warned.

"Do it!" he spat.

"Then you will end up back on that loser Isle of yours" he said smugly.

"You were a crap shag anyway" he laughed.

"Just wanted the novelty" he added as he started to laugh at me. I knew what he was trying to do - he was trying to embarrass me in front of my friends. But it wasn't going to work - I was going to have the last laugh.

"Yeah" I snapped.

"I guessed" I snarled.

"But you didn't have to fake it did you?" I said as I let a devilish grin spread across my face.

"What?" Brad asked incredulously as his eyes widened.

"Really?" I mocked.

"You thought you were so good" I said in a sing song voice.

"Come on!" I said incredulously.

"I get bigger thrills in a theme park" I mocked.

"You're lying" he spat.

"You loved it!" he accused.

"I faked it!" I shouted.

"You are just a little something to pass the time" I spat.

"Emphasis on the word 'little'" I said as I looked him up and down.

"Leave me and my friends alone" I warned.

"That would include Ben" I added.

"You're not worth another second of my time!" I shouted and I shoved myself away and I stepped away and threw the knife to the floor and started to walk away.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he stepped towards me.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" I lied. Everywhere was killing me; mainly my side and I knew that I would need to go to hospital.

"I need to go to hospital though" I advised.

"Why?" Ben asked as his voice started to drop into concern.

"Look" I said and I lifted my bloody shirt up to reveal my side. I watched as Ben's eyes widened but I couldn't say or do anything else; my body suddenly felt weak and I felt faint and I put this down to the blood loss. I felt my body suddenly go weak and flop and my world went black but the last thing I saw was Ben's startled face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter; so I hope you enjoy reading it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When everything came back to life everything seemed hazy, my eyes could only open slightly and I could hear someone shouting my name.

"Mal!" I heard a voice shout and I instantly knew that it was Ben. My head was now in Ben's lap and I could see through my eyelashes that he was crying.

"Mal!" He shouted again as Jay gave my shoulders an abrupt shake to try and wake me. I heard someone cry and Carlos's voice as they tried to reassure someone before I heard a voice really break down and really cry. I could tell that it was Evie and she sounded heartbroken.

"Wake up!" Ben begged as he looked down at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I willed my body to react but it wouldn't. It felt heavy and weak and it wouldn't do as I wished. Instead I felt my rib cage heave as it tried to really work to get me to breathe.

"MAL!" Ben roared as I groaned and the world went black again.

* * *

"Steve hurry!" I heard Ben snap at his driver as my eyelids flickered. We must now be in Ben's limousine heading for the hospital, I was lying on my left side with my head on Ben's lap again as someone else applied pressure to my painful and bleeding side. I heard someone mutter that they should have rang for an ambulance but Ben snapped back saying that this was quicker.

"I'm driving as quick as I can my lord!" Steve called. I involuntarily groaned which made the car go silent.

"Come on Mal!" Ben begged and I felt his fingers run through my hair again.

"Stay with me!" He pleaded. I wanted to answer him but I couldn't; I felt as if I was locked inside of my body and it wouldn't let me tell my friends that I was ok - well as ok as I was going to be. And it was heartbreaking and it was killing me; I couldn't bear to hear them cry, beg and plead with me.

"Please!" Ben begged again and my body felt weak again and I fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

When my eyes permitted me to be able to slightly see again I was greeted to a bright light above me with a lot of voices around me.

"We have a stab wound to the right side" a voice said and I was sure that it was Ben's doctor, Doctor Cameron.

"Multiple head trauma" he said as I felt his hands start to feel around my head. I still didn't know why but I couldn't react even though my body was in pain. I felt a sting in my right hand which told me that they had just cannulated me.

"Bruised ribs" a female voice said as she felt my ribs.

"Multiple cuts to the body" she added.

"They really worked her over good" Doctor Cameron stated sadly.

"I wonder what happened?" The female voice wondered.

"We will probably never find out" Doctor Cameron pressed.

"However you saw his majesty, and Mal's friends when they brought Mal in. None of them were in a good way" he pressed. I started to hope that they would say how the others were but I heard a loud roar before a lot of shouting and screaming started to come from the emergency waiting room.

"What is going on out there?" Doctor Cameron shouted. I heard the door open and the roaring, shouting and screaming got louder.

"Sorry Doctor Cameron" another female voice said.

"A group of males have just came in and started fighting with his majesty and friends" she informed him.

"Security is currently dealing with it and the police have been informed" she finished before closing the door after her. _So Ben and Brad were currently fighting in the waiting room? Great!_ I didn't want Ben to get hurt any more than he had done. I wanted to feel bad for Brad as well but this had passed as Ben was my priority now - even if we didn't get back together.

"Good" I heard Doctor Cameron say before he sighed and I was dragged back into the darkness.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Evie ask after my eyes fluttered slightly.

"She should be" Doctor Cameron answered.

"We have had to operate on her side due to the depth of the wound; however scans have confirmed no damage to any organs" he advised.

"She is a very lucky woman" he added.

"Yeah" I heard Ben say which made me want to smile. _He was still here!_ That must mean that Brad must have been arrested and take care of.

"Thank you for everything Doctor Cameron" Ben added and I felt him squeeze my left hand.

"You're very welcome your majesty" he replied politely.

"Doctor Cameron?" Evie asked.

"Yes Miss Grimhilde" he answered.

"When will she wake up?" She asked as her voice broke.

"The anesthetic should be wearing off soon, it's hard to say really. It solely depends on how Miss Faery's body reacts" he answered.

"Can we stay with her?" Carlos asked.

"I see no reason not to" he said.

"Just no more fighting" he said sternly before I heard the door open and shut which told me that he had left the room.

"Here here" I heard Belle say. This shocked me that Belle and Adam were here; but then as an afterthought I wasn't surprised. They will have come to see Ben; I just didn't expect them to stay.

"I have already said I am sorry mother" Ben said bitterly.

"Yes well when you said you were in hospital me and your father didn't expect to arrive to catch you all fighting in the waiting room" Belle said sternly. I heard Adam grunt in approval to what she had just said and they had confirmed something for me I now knew who it was who I could hear screaming - Belle and Evie.

"Sorry" Ben, Jay and Carlos said together.

"What on earth happened?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Long story mother" Ben answered as he brushed some hair out of my face and behind my left ear.

"A one that I don't really want to go into at the moment" he advised.

"I'm too worried about Mal" he said and I felt him squeeze my hand again.

"We all are Ben" Evie said.

"We all are" I heard her repeat as she squeezed my hand and I drifted away from them again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, do you like the story so far? I know there has been a lot of drama; I just wanted to do something a little bit different. This story has actually changed a lot from what I actually had planned and I am very happy with it, sorry fort the waffle. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When I woke up my eyes instantly tightened as the bright light started to enclose them; I grunted slightly and turned my head away painfully. It was like time froze for a second as there was suddenly no sound in the room; you literally could hear a pin drop before the prospect of sound touched my ears.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say.

"Mal?" She repeated and I heard the chair squeak as it slid against the floor as she stood up to look into my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Hmm" I grunted. My body still weak and heavy but I didn't feel as in much pain as before but I put this down to the amount of drugs that was currently running through my veins.

"Evie" I muttered before I scrunched my eyes shut at the brightness of the light that made me grunt.

"Mal" Evie said again and she squeezed my right hand tightly. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times as everything seemed blurry for a few seconds before they landed on Evie.

"Hello" I muttered as my eyes finally started to focus.

"Are you ok?" Evie asked as her eyes widened in panic.

"As I'm going to be" I answered as I moved my head and winced in pain.

"Ow!" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I'm going to get the doctor" Evie quickly said.

"No!" I exclaimed as I tightened my hand on hers to prevent her from doing this.

"I'm fine" I insisted.

"It's just when I move and it hurts" I explained.

"Oh Mal" Evie muttered as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry!" she cried.

"What for?" I asked.

"You didn't cause this" I pressed.

"Well I technically did-" Evie started.

"If I didn't invite Ben-" she said.

"Evie!" I stated cutting her off.

"Stop!" I added as I started to stare into her tear filled eyes.

"Ben is your friend" I continued.

"You should be able to invite him to things, no matter my relationship with him" I said.

"I don't blame you" I concluded.

"This is not your fault, it is mine. I should have told you about Brad" I finished.

"Mal it's not your fault" Evie replied. I knew that she was feeling guilty about everything but I didn't want her to; she wasn't to blame and I wanted to make sure that she knew this.

"It is" I pressed.

"I shouldn't have chosen such a dickhead to get involved with" I grimaced.

"So-" I started.

"How is everyone?" I asked hopefully.

"How's Ben?" I quickly wondered.

"Ask him yourself" Evie said as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Look" she instructed as she nodded to the other side of my bed. I let my eyes follow the direction that she nodded but when I moved my head slightly it made my head and neck ache. But when my eyes landed on the other side of my bed this was forgotten as my eyes widened at what I saw. Ben had his head rested on the side of my bed and he had both of his hands covering and interlocking my left hand. He had his head propped up and he was soundly asleep with his mouth open. I pursed my lips together as I looked up and down his face and looked at how bruised and beat up it was. I felt dreadful looking at his beautiful face; I had caused all of this and I would hate myself until my dying breath.

"He's never left your side" Evie said breaking me from my trail of thought.

"Well-" she added.

"Apart from when you had an operation, scans and things" she added.

"I see" I said still not taking my eyes from Ben.

"How long have I been out?" I muttered.

"Well put it this way it's nine o'clock at night" she stated as she squeezed my hand making me finally tear my eyes away from Ben.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Yeah" she replied. I then started to remember all the times I blacked out and I needed Evie to confirm something for me.

"Did I hear right-" I started as I started to get lost in the memory.

"That Ben and Brad were fighting in the waiting room" I said as I looked down and started to fidget with the bed covers.

"You were awake?" Evie asked incredulously.

"I kept drifting in and out; I can remember the doctor talking when things were kicking off" I admitted as I looked up at Evie.

"I see" she noted.

"Is he ok?" I asked again as I started to panic as she hadn't answered me before.

"He'll be a lot better when he knows you are ok. He's really been worried about you" she explained. I slowly slid my hand from Evie's and slowly reached over towards Ben. My arm ached in protest but I ignored it and I started to run my fingers through Ben's messy hair. I smiled to myself as I did this and I watched as Ben stirred in his sleep before his eyes lazily opened.

"Mal" he muttered as his eyes focused on me and they snapped open fully.

"Aha" I replied with a smile.

"You're awake?" He said happily as his face was inches away from mine.

"How long?" He asked.

"I've just woke up" I informed him.

"Ok" he said as he started to look up and down my face.

"How are you?" He questioned.

"In pain" I admitted.

"But I'll live" I added.

"Evie get Doctor Cameron" Ben instructed as he lifted his head from my bed to look at her.

"Ben don't!" I whined.

"No Mal" he pressed.

"Please Evie" he begged.

"E!" I whined as I looked over to her.

"I'm sorry Mal" she apologised sadly before she quickly stood up and left the room.

"You are all worrying far too much" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"Especially you" I pressed.

"Mal I am always going to worry and care about you" he said sincerely.

"Ditto Benny" I replied which made him smile at me.

"Ben-" I started.

"Yeah" he replied as he placed his head back on the side of my bed.

"We need to finish our conversation" I advised.

"Do we?" He said nervously as he looked away from me.

"Well-" I started. I knew there was a chance that Ben didn't want to speak to me after everything that had happened. However if he was willing I wanted to talk to him; I had to sort things out with him. Even if we were only meant to be friends I didn't want to lose him entirely.

"If you don't want to then that's ok" I quickly added nervously.

"I would prefer to talk about things though" I admitted.

"Ok" Ben said nodding.

"Maybe later" he added with my favourite cute smile.

"Maybe later" I agreed with a weak smile as I heard the door open and not only Doctor Cameron came flying in, but he was shortly followed by Jay, Carlos, Belle, Adam, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally and Jordan. I meekly smiled at them as they all encircled my bed and I felt Ben squeeze my hand again and I looked at him and I smiled. We might not get back together but we would always be close and that is what really mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so do you think Ben and Mal are going to talk? Let's find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

In the end I ended up on staying in hospital for just under two weeks; I wanted to leave a lot sooner but I wasn't allowed. Four days after me getting admitted into hospital I tried to sign myself out; with me being part magic my wounds healed a lot quicker than the average human. So when I started to feel better I felt that it was pointless for me to waste people's time by me staying in hospital.

I might have got away with it; however half way through my conversation with Doctor Cameron Ben walked in. He seemed happy that I was going to be allowed to go home; but this soon changed when he found out it was my decision against Doctor Cameron's advice. Ben persuaded me to stay in hospital; against my better judgement. Ben always knew how to get around me; he would pout at me and say _'please, for me'_. He knew that it would be more easy to get around me if he did this; unfortunately for me. So after this Ben decided to make sure that there was always someone with me so I couldn't attempt to sign myself out again.

* * *

I was now at home with Evie and I was over the moon; this time I was allowed to come home and Ben seemed happy with this. However when I was discharged from hospital Ben had to attend a meeting at Auradon Castle so he couldn't see me home. I was kind of relieved by this; I didn't mean this is a nasty way towards Ben - I needed time to think about things. I couldn't do this with Ben around; but I knew that I might see him soon as he asked could he come and see me later on tonight. So this give me a few hours to get myself settled at home with Evie; after I was changed and got sorted we were now sat on our couch ready to relax for a little bit.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Evie asked.

"Not really" I replied as I shook my head.

"I'm just glad to be home" I said happily as I looked around the room.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Evie questioned as she pursed her lips together.

"Evie I am perfectly capable of doing things for myself" I reminded her.

"If I need your help I'll ask for it" I added.

"But thanks anyway" I finished politely.

"I don't know why people are worrying about me so much" I said as I readjusted myself on the couch.

"I've had worse on the Isle" I added.

"We all have" I said as my eyes met with Evie's.

"Well-" I started.

"Maybe not you" I added as I looked away from her.

"You were home schooled-" I said but stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs.

"Ow!" I said as I took a deep breath to deal with the pain.

"What is it?" Evie asked quickly as she watched as my hand went to my ribs.

"We need to go back to hospital" she said as she went to get up.

"No!" I exclaimed and I reached over and put my hand on her wrist to prevent her from moving.

"Evie" I said sternly.

"Doctor Cameron said my ribs are going to hurt for a few weeks" I explained.

"Don't worry" I said hoping that this would reassure her.

"I am not going to go running backwards and forwards to hospital with every little pain, I know what to watch out for" I finished.

"Sorry" she apologised as she sat back down next to me.

"It's ok" I answered.

"I know you are worried" I said as I let go of her wrist. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I could tell that Evie had something on her mind and I knew that it wasn't going to be very long before she spoke to me about it.

"Right now me and you are finally alone at home-" she started.

"Right?" I said slowly as I smiled to myself as I knew that she wouldn't wait for very long.

"We can talk?" She asked.

"About?" I prompted. I watched as Evie pursed her lips before she spoke.

"What is going on with you and Ben? You seem really close" she quickly said. My eyes widened at her comment; at this precise moment nothing was going on between me and Ben. We seemed close because we were good friends. Yes our conversation still hadn't happened yet and part of me thought that it might never happen. But if me and Ben were only meant to be friends now after everything that had happened I would take it as I couldn't lose him completely out of my life.

"E!" I said slowly.

"Leave it" I warned her.

"What?" She asked which made mine sigh.

"Nothing is going on between me and Ben" I advised.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened.

"But it looks like-" she started but stopped herself. I looked at her nervous state and then a question came to my mind and I needed Evie to answer it for me.

"Evie did Ben tell you what actually happened that night?" I asked slowly as I looked away from her.

"Not really" she admitted.

"Ok" I said. I felt as if I needed to explain to Evie; then maybe she could help me with my situation.

"I'll quickly explain" I offered which made her nod.

"After leaving you Ben came to find me in the kitchen and he asked whether he could talk to me; I saw no problem in it so I took him to my room. However on the way there I noticed that Brad noticed that I had I was walking off on my own with Ben and he didn't look very happy" I started to explain as I got lost into the memory.

"Uh oh" Evie said as her eyes widened.

"Yes uh oh" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"Anyway when we got to my room Ben told me that he still loves me and that he wanted to fight for us one more time. He said that if I really didn't want to get back together with him he wouldn't force the issue anymore but he wanted to try" I admitted and my mind started to fixate on how hurt Ben looked when Brad told him about us.

"Poor Ben" I heard Evie say which broke my train of thought.

"What did you say?" Evie asked which made me look up at her.

"I was about to answer but Brad came into the room; he spitefully told Ben that we were seeing each other; it all escalated and they ended up fighting. Well you saw how it ended" I said as I clapped my hand together in nervousness.

"I still haven't answered Ben's question" I admitted.

"I mentioned it to him at the hospital and he said and I quote _'maybe later"_ I said sadly. Yes Ben told me that he wanted to fight for us; but this was before everything had happened. Yes he stayed by my side throughout all of this; but that could be him just being a very good friend. Ben didn't have to still want to be with me; after everything I had put him through and quite frankly I wouldn't blame him.

"Evie he looked broken when he found out about me and Brad" I said as I put my hands over my mouth as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me that way anymore" I said as my voice broke. I felt Evie slide over closer to me and she wrapped her arms around me; which made me put my head against her shoulder and cuddle into her.

"I don't think so" she finally said into the silence.

"By the way he acted when you blacked out" she finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly as I pulled my head up and looked at her through tear filled eyes.

"He was stroking your hair and kissing you head, he was begging and pleading for you to wake up. He even told you-" she stopped and I noticed that her eyes widened when she realised that she nearly said something that she probably shouldn't.

"Told me?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _What did Ben tell me when I was passed out? Why couldn't I have been awake for that bit?_

"Erm" she said nervously.

"If I tell you, you need to keep it to yourself, Ben would be really embarrassed" she advised.

"Right" I said slowly.

"I promise" I promised.

"When he was begging and pleading with you; he told you that if you didn't love him anymore then it was ok. He said he could live with it as long as you didn't die. He apologised for everything and he said that he wished he could have been better for you" she said as her gaze dropped from my face.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Ben really did love me!_ He was even prepared to let me go if that made me happy. If I was being completely honest with myself when me and Ben spoke in my bedroom that night I didn't really know what I wanted. However now I knew exactly what I wanted; what I needed and I needed to speak for Ben about it. Regardless whichever way it went.

"Yeah" she replied.

"It broke him seeing you like that" she advised. I started to stare into space as I started to remember the little flickerings of my memory of that night. I could remember him begging and pleading with me and it broke my heart.

"Mal Ben loves you" Evie said which made me look at her.

"He worships the ground you walk on" she continued.

"Please talk to him; if you don't want to be with him try to be as gentle as you can" she said as she reached over and took my hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.

"Evie-" I started.

"I didn't know what I wanted before all of this; I guess that is why the situation with Brad happened" I started to explain but it stopped myself and I let my head fall to the ground.

"And now?" Evie prompted.

"I think I should speak to Ben about it first" I advised as I slowly looked at Evie. She nodded at me and let go of my hands; I then let my eyes search for the clock on the wall. It was now half two; Ben's meeting should be finishing soon and after everything that Evie had just said I wanted to go and see Ben.

"His meeting should be finished soon" I muttered.

"I'm going to get ready and see him" I said and I slowly stood up.

"Right now?" Evie asked incredulously.

"No time like the present" I chuckled and I slowly walked out of the room to go and get ready.

* * *

"Evie I'm going to see Ben" I called after I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Ok!" She shouted back from the living room.

"You sure you don't want to come with you?" I heard her ask again.

"Positive!" I answered. I knew she wasn't trying to pry; she just wanted to make sure that I got to Auradon Castle ok. But she didn't need to do this - no one did!

"Ok" she answered.

"Be careful!" I heard her shout as I walked into the kitchen and picked up my keys from the side.

"I always am" I said as I heard a knock on the door.

"Evie there is someone at the door!" I shouted.

"It will probably Doug, can you let him in?" She answered.

"Ok" I said as I quickly I left the kitchen and walked up to our front door. I opened the door and lazily looked at what who was and my eyes widened.

"Oh" I said.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hi" the voice answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**So who do we think is at the door? Let's find out now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Just the person that I was coming to see" I said cheerily.

"Really?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up nervously.

"Yeah" I answered and I watched as he started to smile at me.

"How can I help you Ben?" I asked politely after a very awkward silence.

"I came to see how you are" he answered.

"But I also need to talk to you" he advised.

"Same" I confirmed.

"I need to talk to you too" I added.

"Really?" He repeated.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Ok" he answered as he nodded.

"Let's go to my room?" I suggested.

"Yeah" he replied. I then stepped to the side and let Ben in and I nodded to the stairs so he started to walk towards them. As I started to follow Ben my eyes met with Evie's, who was still in the living room, and I noticed that she was grinning at me.

"Stop grinning like that E!" I said sarcastically as I started to follow Ben up the stairs.

"Whatever!" She called back which made me roll my eyes.

* * *

"What do you need to speak to me about?" I asked as I closed the door after me and Ben.

"You don't miss a trick" Ben chuckled as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Well I could always tell when you wanted to speak to me" I chuckled as I made my way towards my bed.

"I guess" he laughed as I sat down next to him.

"Excuse the mess-" I started as I looked around the room and noticed how messy everything looked. In all honesty I hadn't managed to tidy anything up yet and the last time I was in here I was trying to pull Ben and Brad apart. I pushed the memory of this away by looking back at Ben before speaking.

"I haven't really had time to sort things out yet" I said as I pulled a funny face at him.

"It's ok" Ben answered politely.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked which made me smile.

"I am better" I answered.

"I'm just glad to be finally home" I chuckled.

"Without self discharging yourself" Ben muttered.

"You are never going to drop that are you?" I teased.

"No" he laughed.

"Probably not" he finished and we plunged into an awkward silence.

"So-" he started nervously.

"So?" I prompted as I quickly removed my jacket and flung it over my computer chair.

"I think we both wanted to finish our conversation" he stated bluntly. A knot started in my stomach; this was it. This was the moment that me and Ben actually found out where we stood with each other. I actually started to get scared - _what if he didn't want the same thing as me?_ Well I knew that I didn't want to lose Ben; even as a friend so this conversation was starting to make me nervous.

"I know at the time when I brought it up things were complicated" he stated as he looked down to the floor.

"Yeah they were" I agreed.

"But regardless I would still have liked an answer, even with Brad answering for you. I want to hear it from you" he said nervously.

"I see" I noted.

"So if you don't mind" he said as he looked at me.

"As awkward as it is going to be" he continued.

"I would like to finish that conversation" he finished.

"Hmmm" I said as I looked him up and down. I still think that Ben has changed since the last time we were together; he seemed more confident and assertive and I kinda like it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ben?" I teased.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as his eyes widened.

"You're more assertive since we were last together" I advised.

"I would like to think that is a good thing" Ben replied uncertainly.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being pushy" he quickly added.

"I don't think that at all" I said as I smiled at him.

"Good" he said as my favourite cute smile spread across his face.

"Ben I need to admit something to you-" I started.

"Ok" he said as he started to fidget with the rings on his right hand.

"What?" He urged.

"If I was able to answer your question in the first place you might have got a different answer to what you are going to get right now" I explained.

"Ok" he repeated.

"What answer would I have got?" He asked nervously.

"At the time of you asking me I was so confused, I wasn't really in a good state of mind due to drink and worrying about my situation. If I am completely honest with you I didn't really know what I wanted; so I probably would have told you that I don't know" I advised.

"I don't know whether I could go through that all again" I added and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"I still stand by what I said before I can't keep going through scrutiny every time I go out with my friends" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"It's not fair" I said sadly.

"I know it is because you care and that you love me" I finished.

"I do" he confirmed.

"Mal just give me time and I will try to not let these things get to me" he said as he reached over and took my hands in both of his.

"Please Mal" he begged.

"Ben" I said as I turned my hands over and squeezed them.

"I need you to listen to my answer right now" I pressed.

"We would need a lot of work, a lot of time-" I started.

"Agreed" he answered.

"We would both need to be honest and truthful" I continued.

"Agreed" he said again.

"We both need to be willing to try" I finished.

"Agreed" he repeated for the third time.

"I know you are" I said as I started to stare into Ben's eyes. This is where it was make and break; I had laid it all down on the line and now was the moment when I found out whether me and Ben wanted the same things.

"And you?" Ben asked as he broke the silence.

"Are you willing?" He asked as he squeezed my hands. I started to purse my lips together and my hands started to go clammy. I watched as Ben's breathing changed which told me that he was starting to panic.

"Yes" I answered.

"What?" Ben said as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes I'm willing to try" I confirmed.

"I should have tried a long time ago" I said as I squeezed his hands. I was right I should have tried; I shouldn't have left Ben without a backward glance. I knew that I have been selfish but at the time I thought that I was doing the best thing for me. Part of me wished that this whole situation didn't happen; but then another part of me was glad it did as it now made me realise what I needed. I needed Ben; I needed to love him wholeheartedly and I needed him to love me back wholeheartedly in return. We both had a lot of work to do but I knew that it would be worth it. Ben was always going to be worth it.

"I'm sorry I didn't" I said sadly.

"That doesn't matter" Ben said dismissively.

"What matters is that we are going to try now" he said happily as a large grin spread across his face.

"Yeah" I said as I grinned back at him. I then noticed that Ben's face dropped and he started to look nervous again.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin the moment" he advised as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Right?" I said slowly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind" I added.

"Are we starting from the beginning or are we getting back together?" He asked quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to get back together" he admitted.

"But I know I might need to wait" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Right" I said slowly and I made a decision. I wanted to be just as assertive as Ben; I only hoped it paid off.

"Well Ben you have been assertive-" I started.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"So I'm going to be assertive" I advised in a sing-song voice.

"So you know my answer" I said as I slid closer to towards Ben.

"But you can tell me to stop if you don't want me to" I offered.

"Stop?" He said as he pulled one brow up.

"Yes" I replied.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned.

"This" I said and I quickly reached over and pressed my lips against Ben's for a couple of seconds. After I pulled away Ben looked down at me for a few seconds and I couldn't read his face; however I felt his hands drop mine and he slid his arms around my waist. We started to stare into each other's eyes and it felt like time stood still as our faces started to gravitate towards each other before Ben hesitated before he pressed his lips against mine. Ben pulled away after a few seconds and we both smiled at each other before Ben pressed his lips against mine once more; however this kiss was different. It felt as if an explosion had been set off in my chest; a warmth spread through my body as I slid my arms around Ben's neck as we fell into a series of long and loving kisses.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I was snuggled into Ben's chest. Somewhere in making out on my bed we ended up lying on my bed; I wasn't going to complain. I got my Benny back and that was the main thing.

"Yes boyfriend" I answered happily as I looked up at him.

"I want to ask you something-" he started which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"But I don't know whether it is my place to ask" he finished as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Right" I said slowly.

"What do you want to know?" I wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you anything" I said.

"I don't have anything to hide from you" I pressed.

"Good" Ben said as he started to smile at me.

"It might be awkward" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Right" I repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"When you and Brad were fighting-" Ben said as he pulled a disgruntled face.

"Yeah" I said.

"The things you were saying to each other" he prompted.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened as I realised what he wanted to know; he wanted to know what exactly was going on between me and Brad.

"You want me to confirm something don't you?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I know you are not going to like this Ben-" I started and I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist.

"But Brad was my fuck buddy" I admitted.

"Ok" Ben said sadly as he looked down.

"How long did it go on for?" He asked as he still not looked at me.

"Nearly two month" I confessed.

"We are actually talking about going on dates the week of our house warming party, but that never happened" I advised.

"No" Ben said sadly. I hated the fact that this hurt Ben but I needed him to know how it actually was. Yes I had feelings for Brad but I wouldn't say that I was in love with him - not like I was with Ben.

"There was no love it in Ben" I urged.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened at this information.

"Right" he said as if he was speaking to himself.

"So did you not have feelings for him?" He asked as he finally looked at me.

"I did" I confirmed.

"But nothing compared to what I have for you" I said lovingly as I started to stroke his chest.

"Good" Ben said smugly.

"Ben I know it really upsets you knowing about me and Brad and I hate the fact that we didn't fix things before that-" I started.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"But there is nothing we can do about it now, it has happened but we just need to concentrate on us" I finished lovingly.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed before he reached over and pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Well there is one thing I can do" Ben said happily.

"Which is?" I chuckled.

"Love you endlessly and not let you go this time" he said as he dropped my hair and wrapped his arm around me and he started to pull me close to him.

"Look at you being all cute" I teased.

"I can try" he laughed back.

"Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of" he stated bluntly.

"Ok" I said sadly. I knew there was a chance that he had to leave to go back home to do some work; yes we had just got back together but we didn't want to ruin things by rushing things.

"What?" I enquired.

"This" Ben said before he quickly kissed me and we fell back into making up for lost time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Yes we are getting closer to the end of this story; but we are soooo not finished yet and I think you will like what is coming. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

Just like I said to Evie _'no time like the present'_ \- Ben had decided that there was no time to waste so we were now on our way to tell his parents that we were back together. So after we stepped out of the limousine Ben quickly slid his hand into mine and he quickly led me into Auradon Castle.

"Ben wait up" I breathed.

"What?" he said as he quickly stood still which made us both come to an abrupt stop in front of his office.

"I need to catch my breath" I advised with a smile as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I'm just excited" he advised with my favourite crooked smile.

"I know you are baby" I replied.

"Just give me a minute to breathe" I chuckled. Ben then smiled down at me before he dropped my hand and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I slid my arms around his waist and we both started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Mal" Ben finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes Ben" I replied.

"You're really beautiful" he said lovingly which made my stomach start to flutter.

"Thank you" I said bashfully as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"You are very handsome" I said happily before I pushed up on my tiptoes and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"I hope you realise something Mal" Ben stated as I placed my feet properly back on to the floor.

"What?" I questioned.

"That I am never ever letting you go this time" he said confidently with my favourite crooked smile.

"Who said I wanted you to let me go" I chuckled.

"Oh you tease!" Ben exclaimed before he pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds.

"Let's go find my parents" he said with a smile after he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Before they find us like this" he chuckled.

"Ok" I said as he dropped my waist.

"Lead the way my lord" I teased as Ben slid his right hand back into my left.

"Behave Faery" he joked as we continued to walk down the corridor in search of Ben's parents.

* * *

"Mother!" Ben called as we started to head for Belle's library. I started to feel really nervous; yes Adam and Belle were loving and supportive at the hospital but were they going to support me and Ben getting back together? I know I really hurt Ben by breaking up with him; but at the time I felt it was best for me and Ben. The stress of everything that was going on was far too much for the both of us. However this time I knew that it was going to be different; this time felt different - a good different. I knew that me and Ben were for keeps this time and nothing or no one was going to ever break us apart.

"Father!" Ben shouted when Belle didn't answer.

"In here!" I heard both Belle and Adam shout together.

"I have something to tell you" Ben said happily as he led me through the door.

"Oh right" I heard Adam say.

"What is it?" Belle asked as she looked up and me and Ben.

"Oh" Adam said slowly as he looked up and noticed that I was holding Ben's hand.

"Right" Belle said slowly.

"I win!" Belle said smugly as she looked at Adam with a smug grin on her face.

"What?" me and Ben asked incredulously together.

"They haven't told us yet" Adam warned Ben.

"Told you what?" I asked slowly.

"Never mind us" Belle chuckled as she looked back at us.

"Tell us what you have come to tell us" she said as she signalled for us both to sit on the couch in front of her and Adam.

"Ok" Ben said as we both slowly sat down.

"We have come to tell you that we are back together" Ben declared happily.

"Knew it!" Ben said smugly.

"Congratulations!" she shrieked.

"Congratulations!" Adam with a large grin.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together. I then watched as Adam pulled his wallet out and he passed a twenty pound note to Belle.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as me and him we still confused by his parent's behaviour.

"Me and your mother had a wager" Adam admitted.

"We both suspected that you might get back together, your mother was more optimistic than me. I thought you might get back together but not as soon" he advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Nice to see you both had faith in us" I said happily.

"Always" Belle said as she stood up and walked towards me so I stood up nervously as I didn't know what she was about to do.

"Welcome back to the family Mal" Belle said happily before she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" I said over her shoulder. I noticed that Adam had winked at me so I winked back at him which made him smile.

"I'm glad to be back" I added as I pulled away from Belle.

"If I am honest with you I think I should have been back a long time before now" I said as I started to sit down as Belle turned to go and sit back down.

"Main thing is your back now" Ben said as I watched as his mother sat back down next to Adam.

"With me" he said happily as he wrapped his arm around me and he pulled me towards him.

"Yep" I said happily as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Mal?" Adam asked.

"Much better thank you" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Good, I'm glad" he replied politely.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Belle asked eagerly.

"If you don't mind" I replied politely.

"I don't wish to intrude" I added sincerely.

"You're not" Belle disagreed.

"You are family" she urged.

"Hmm" I heard Ben purr which made me look at him.

"Yeah" he said as he looked at me up and down.

"Part of the furniture" he teased.

"Oi!" I said jabbing him in the chest.

"That's not very nice" I teased.

"Who said I was nice?" he asked sarcastically.

"Children behave!" Adam chuckled.

"You two go and spend some time together; we will call you when dinner is ready" Belle advised.

"Thanks Mother, Father" Ben said happily as he dropped my waist and he slid his left hand into my right.

"Thanks Adam" I said as I looked at him which made him smile.

"Thanks Belle" I said as I then looked at Belle and found she was already smiling at me.

"You're welcome" they said together.

"I know you didn't have to welcome me back; I only hope you can forgive me in time" I said nervously. I know that they didn't need to forgive me; I hurt their son they could choose to be off with me and with time be able to forgive me. However it was a huge relief that they accepted me back; in fact it felt like I never left!

"Water under the bridge" Adam said proudly.

"We understand what the stress of being in a relationship with a Royal can do" he added as he threw Belle a look.

"But you are a strong couple" he said as he looked back at me.

"You will get through this" he finished which made me smile at him.

"Now run along" Belle said happily.

"See you later" me and Ben said happily as we both stood up.

"See you later" I heard Adam and Belle say together as Ben started to lead me from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Awwww, Adam and Belle were so welcoming weren't they? Hopefully Ben and Mal can finally have a happily ever after... or will they? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well at least your parents are happy" I said happily as Ben led me by the hand onto the balcony conjoined to his bedroom.

"Of course they are" he answered as we stood next to the stone pillars and started to look at the vast and beautiful view of Auradon.

"They love you" he added as he looked down at me.

"They were upset when we broke up" he advised.

"But they understood why. As it happened to them at the start of their relationship" he advised. I pulled one brow up in confusion - _did it? Ben never mentioned it before._

"My mother loved my father but the stress got too much" he advised as he used my confused expression as a prompt to explain further.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"After they ended things it practically killed them to be a part; they weren't together as long as us but they both felt the burden of separation and it was too much to bear" he said sadly as he pursed his lip together.

"So one night, a week after they had spilt up my father went looking for my mother and he saw her getting chased across town by some of Gaston's ex goons. Let's just say my father caught up with them and the rest is history" he advised.

"So the fighting thing is a beast thing then?" I teased.

"You could say that" Ben chuckled.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well you both choose your places" I chuckled.

"Back alleys-" I started.

"And emergency rooms" I added.

"How do you know?" Ben asked slowly as his eyes widened.

"I kept drifting in and out" I admitted.

"I remember hearing roaring, shouting and screaming when Doctor Cameron was trying to treat me" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"You fought for me" I said happily as I smiled up at Ben.

"No I fought for us" he amended.

"I didn't like how he was being with you and the things he was saying; even if we never got back together I would like to think we would have been close friends" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"We would have done" I agreed as I slid both of my hands onto his chest.

"Good" he said smugly.

"I will always stand by you Mal" he said as he took his right arm from my waist and he cupped my face.

"Ditto Benny" I said happily.

"Mal" Ben said as I watched as he face dropped slightly.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I pulled one brow up in confusion - _was there something wrong?_

"Does that mean-" he started.

"Mean what?" I prompted after he didn't say anything else.

"That you remember other things from that night" he said nervously.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"It's still a bit blurry" I explained.

"I remembered you trying to wake me up in the back alley at mine" I confessed and I watched as Ben's eyes widened. I knew that Ben was going to worry in case I could remember what he said to me. I decided to pretend that I didn't know; because in all honesty if Evie didn't tell me I wouldn't have known anyway! So with this in mind I decided to move on and advise Ben what else I could remember.

"I remember you shouting at Steve to hurry up" I admitted.

"Like I said the fight in the emergency room" I reminded him.

"Anything else?" Ben asked and I felt his fingers start to trace up and down my side.

"I remember Evie asking Doctor Cameron when I would wake up and your mother telling you, Carlos and Jay off for fighting" I finished.

"Anything else?" he repeated.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Nothing else" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted and I watched as he started to stare into my eyes before he smiled down at me.

"Mal come here" he said lovingly.

'What?" I asked but instead of answering me he pulled me close to him so my face was now snuggled into his chest.

"Everything in the past doesn't matter" I heard Ben say into my hair.

"What matters is now" he continued.

"What matters is that I love you unconditionally and that will never change" he said lovingly which made me pull my head away and look up at him.

"I love you too" I said lovingly.

"Unconditionally" I quickly added.

"Good" Ben said smugly before he went to kiss me.

"Stop!" I said I placed my right hand onto his chest.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What about the press?" I asked. Knowing our luck someone will be lurking about and will have already seen me and Ben cuddling; I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't in the papers tomorrow.

"What about them?" Ben asked dismissively.

"I think we have let them be too far involved in our relationship as it is" he said bluntly.

"If I want to kiss you I shall kiss you; sod the consequences" he chuckled as he cupped my face in his right hand again.

"I meant it when I said that this time things will be different Mal" Ben said sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I should have believed you" he continued.

"I will never ever doubt you again" he promised before he pressed his lips against mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I know it is only a little one but you will understand why. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **Are King Ben and Mal Faery back together?**_

 _By Charlie Charlton, Auradon Times_

 _It looks like his Majesty and ex consort have rekindled her romance with each other. Pictured together on a balcony at Auradon Castle it wasn't long before they locked lips together obviously eager for the world to know of their reunion._

 _This is the first sighting of the pair together since they broke up just over six month ago; no one really knows how long the pair have been keeping their relationship under wraps. The pair could be seen holding hands and standing next to each other talking before the royal pulled Miss Faery into a hug and pressed a kiss to his newly reinstated consort's lips._

 _The pair seemed genuinely loved up and looked like they were enjoying some time together before they retired into Auradon Castle._

* * *

 _ **His Majesty pictured in reunion with Ex Mal Faery as they are seen together for first time since split**_

 _By Rachel Ridley, The Auradon Star_

 _The couple split six month ago and their reunions have been spotted few and far between. However yesterday the pair put all of our confusion to rest as the pair kissed at his Majesty's home._

 _The pair walked onto the balcony hand in hand where they were seen to be happily chatting before they started hugging and kissing, obviously not bothered by who saw them. Mal Faery was then seen snuggling into his Majesty's chest for a short while before they walked back hand in hand to the castle._

 _This would settle any other rumours for other romantic interests for the pair as it looks like things might be back on! Keep your eyes peeled for more folks!_

* * *

 _ **Could love be back on the cards for his Majesty and his consort?**_

 _By Luke Lemming, Auradon Weekly_

 _His Majesty has sent the rumour mill into overdrive! The royal has been spotted kissing and cuddling with his former consort, Mal Faery._

 _The pair were spotted enjoying some time together at his Majesty's home yesterday evening. According to eyewitnesses, his Majesty led his former flame on to the balcony and started to share conversation before locking lips for the whole world to see._

 _His Majesty and Mal Faery split last year after an article was published questioning Mal Faery's infidelity but we are hoping that recent events means a reconciliation is on the cards._

 _A source at the time stated that it was Mal Faery who ended the relationship with the royal; and nothing was confirmed on whether she cheated on his Majesty after two years of dating._

 _At the time, a source also told Auradon Weekly: "His Majesty and Mal Faery still care a great deal about each other, but pressures and commitments just became too much"._

 _The pair started dating in 2015, shortly after Mal Faery came from the Isle of the Lost after his Majesty made his first proclamation to give the new generation of villains a chance. The pair were first seen together on a date at the Crystal Palace and have been seen to enjoy a series of dates and events before they broke up._

 _Fans were very excited by the pairing, and even referred them to as 'Bal' on social media. So we can only imagine that fans will be over joyed with the news that 'Bal' are back together!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me for this far; we have still got a little bit to go. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed writing this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Time went over really quickly and the next thing I knew two weeks had passed and me and Ben were on a date night; Ben said he wanted to take me somewhere nice and in all honesty he didn't need to. As long as we spent time together that is what really mattered; things between me and Ben were better than ever. Both me and Ben had things that we needed to work on and we had talked through a lot of things; and we continued to talk about things. This time it felt different; it felt like nothing or no one was going to come me between me and Ben and I was over the moon about it.

"This is nice isn't it?" I asked after we both sat in our booth at the Crystal Palace after been shown to our seats by the server.

"Yeah" Ben agreed with my favourite crooked smile.

"Quality time together" I said happily.

"Nice of them to give us a booth" I added. I noticed that Ben was a little bit quiet tonight; but I had already dismissed this but if it went on for much longer I was planning to question him on it.

"I think they guessed we wanted some privacy" I said as I pulled one brow up at the fact that Ben still hadn't answered me.

"I guess so" Ben finally said.

"You guess so?" I said slowly.

"Ben honey is something wrong?" I asked.

"No" he quickly answered as he shook his head.

"Just ignore me" he dismissed.

"Ben" I urged.

"What is on your mind? I asked him.

"We talk about things that are bothering us" I reminded him.

"I know" he said.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Ben I only want to help you" I said as I reached over and took his left hand into my right. We both smiled at each other and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze hoping that this would reassure him.

"I've just had a stressful day that's all" he advised.

"I thought you said it went ok" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Ben went to open his mouth however a tall, brown haired, smartly dressed gentleman stepped next to our table.

"Hello your Majesty, Miss Faery" he directed to the both of us separately. I dropped Ben's hand and I pulled both of my hands under the table and smiled politely at him.

"My name is Rico and I will be your waiter for the evening" he said introducing himself with a large smile.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" He said and we watched as he pulled a notepad out of his pocket with a pencil.

"Two coke zero's please" Ben answered for the both of us.

"As you wish" Rico answered as he quickly wrote down our order.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and to take your order" he advised before he quickly span around and left me and Ben to our own devices. When I looked at Ben he smiled at me but I could still tell that he was distracted; so I decided to have another attempt to find out what was going on.

"Ben-" I started.

"What is on your mind?" I asked again. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but I had an idea.

"Actually-" I said.

"What?" Ben wondered. I quickly picked my jacket and bag up and I slid around the circular booth so I was now sat next to Ben.

"Want to be closer to me?" He teased.

"Maybe" I said as I settled my jacket and bag next to me.

"And we can talk about things more privately" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"It was just a long day full of meetings and paperwork that's all" he finally advised.

"Full council?" I guessed.

"Yeah" he answered as he pulled a funny face at me.

"Owch!" I replied.

"It's just been a tiring day" he went on to say.

"Ben you should have said" I answered.

"We didn't need to come out" I advised.

"We could have seen each other another day" I added.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as he picked my right hand up and slid it into his left.

"Knowing that I was seeing you is what has got me through the day" he advised lovingly.

"Ok well we might have to call it an early night though" I said as I watched as Ben yawned.

"Why?" He asked as he started to look hurt.

"Ben you look shattered" I advised.

"That isn't going to stop me from seeing you" he disagreed.

"There's no way I'm going to stop you is there?" I chuckled.

"Never!" He exclaimed before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Oh" we heard which broke us apart and we both looked up to see a very nervously looking Rico.

"Erm" he said as he slid our drinks in front of us.

"Do you want me to leave you both alone for a few more minutes?" He asked nervously.

"No" Ben advised politely.

"I'm ready to order food" he advised.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I confirmed with a smile.

"Ladies first" Rico said happily as he took his notebook back out of his pocket so he could take our food order.

* * *

"Oh" I heard a cool and dark voice say as I waited for Ben at the reception of the restaurtant as he went to the toilet before we left. We both had a lovely meal together; Ben wanted to go for a walk through Auradon Park however I had persuaded him to come back to mine. Ben thankfully agreed; I could tell that he was really tired and a night in snuggling sounded perfect to the both of us.

"Look who it is" they continued as I looked up. I was now greeted with a very smug looking Brad with his arm around some curvy, blonde and tattooed girl.

"The lovebirds, well one of them anyway. I noticed that he has just left you" he said sarcastically.

"Brad leave it!" I warned him. The last thing me and Ben needed was a fight in the middle of a restaurant. I wasn't going to let Brad get to me - it looked like he had moved on anyway!

"Whatever Mal" he said sarcastically.

"How are you?" He directed at me with a sly grin.

"Fine!" I spat.

"After everything you and your friends put me through" I quickly added. Me and Brad stared at each other coolly for a few seconds before Brad's new piece of fluff stepped in between us.

"Look sweetheart" she said coolly.

"I know you and Brad were a thing-" she started sweetly.

"But maybe you should back off; he's not interested" she added as she started to laugh.

"And anyway-" she started again.

"He's got me now toots!" She finished as she placed her left hand on her left hip. I had no idea what Brad had told this girl; and part of me didn't care. However I still felt as if I needed to put her straight.

"Wow!" I said incredulously.

"Nice new girl you got Brad" I said as I looked back at Brad.

"Listen Toots" I said sarcastically back at her.

"I'm not interested in Brad; I'm with Ben" I said bluntly as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"I don't know what elaborate story Brad has told you-" I started.

"But it was me that ended things" I confirmed.

"No it wasn't!" She snapped.

"He dumped you!" She spat as she looked me up and down.

"Stacey!" Brad warned as she took a step towards me.

"Leave it!" He said as she wrapped his arm back around her shoulder.

"I'm not going to argue with you Stacey" I advised.

"But the truth of the matter is that I ended it" I confirmed again.

"Shove off Mal!" Brad spat.

"Just because you are settling with **HIM**!" He shouted as he directed his thumb into the direction of the toilets. The restaurant went silent and my body froze; part of me wanted Ben to hurry up but I didn't want him to be involved in this. Brad was always going to be a sticky and hard subject for Ben and I wanted to make it easier for him not worse. I opened my mouth to speak however a voice shouted in place of my voice.

"I beg your pardon!" Ben shouted as he stepped towards me and he glared at Brad and Stacey.

"Ben stop!" I said as I stepped around at him and I placed my right hand on his chest.

"You want another go at me?" Brad snapped as he used both his hand to signal Ben to come towards him.

"No friends to help you this time!" he spat.

"Ben come on!" I said as I felt Ben step forward.

"He's not worth it!" I said as I attempted to drag him but he was still staring at Brad.

"He never was!" I spat in Brad direction. This made Brad's gaze move from Ben's to mine; so I used this break in their male bravo to be able to shove Ben out of the restaurant and out of trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I really liked writing this chapter - I feel like it answers a few questions. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

Me and Ben were now on my couch at mine and Evie's place and we were making out while some film that we picked played in the background. I abruptly pulled away from Ben and I watched as his face started to look confused; nothing was wrong. I just wanted to tell Ben something; something that I have had on my mind for the last couple of weeks. It also would happen that I felt to combine it with some reassurance; that what Brad had said was a load of rubbish.

"Ben" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Yes" he answered.

"We need to talk about something" I advised.

"Do we?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"What?' He asked.

"The thing is-" I started.

"You do know what you heard Brad say tonight is a load of shit, don't you?" I wondered. I needed Ben to know this; I knew that Ben had a lot of insecurities and I didn't want what Brad said to add that. I wanted Ben to know that I wasn't settling for him; _I was doing anything but!_

"Yeah" he said as he looked down.

"You don't seem so reassured" I noted.

"No it's fine" he dismissed.

"I just-" he started.

"You just-" I prompted.

"This situation is never going to go away is it?" he said sadly as he looked back up at me.

"Yes it will" I countered.

"With time" I added.

"Ben I want to tell you something" I advised.

"I hope you will be able to understand where I am coming from with this-" I started.

"I'm not settling for you; I'm doing anything but" I said sincerely.

"I love you" I said every word clearly so it would show Ben how much I was meaning what I was saying.

"You are the only man I have ever loved" I confessed.

"I can promise you that" I urged.

"I hate the fact that both of us are going through this; and I have to carry the guilt with me for as long as I live. I hate the fact that this is hurting and bothering you" I advised. I watched as Ben digested what I had said but I watched as his face dropped when he heard the end of my last sentence.

"Mal" Ben said as he cupped the left hand side of my face.

"I don't want you to feel guilty" he advised.

"Well I do Ben" I answered sadly.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you, I should have tried to work things out; just things got too much" I said sadly as I remembered how much pain and hurt my selfish act hurt both me and Ben.

"And that is not your fault; everyone has their breaking point and you were pushed to it" Ben countered.

"But I shouldn't have started anything with Brad; I still can't remember how it escalated to that" I said as I looked away from Ben.

"Mal we could all live by coulda, woulda and shoulda but it isn't going to get us anywhere" Ben stated.

"What matters is the here and now" he said urgently which made me look back at him.

"And I am never going to let you go again" he promised.

"I'm never going to let you go either Ben" I promised back before I pressed a long and loving kiss to Ben's lips. Me and Ben started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses before I remembered that I was still trying to tell Ben something. So with this in mind I slowly pulled my lips away from Ben's.

"I got a little bit side tracked" I teased.

"Did you?" Ben chuckled.

"I never noticed" he teased as he swept a lose curl behind my left ear.

"Please continue" he stated with my favourite crooked smile.

"What I want you to know-" I started.

"Is that if we never got back together; yes I would have to deal with the guilt of losing you" I continued but stopped as I looked down.

"Right" Ben said slowly which made me look back up at him.

"Ben if we never got back together I would have been settling" I admitted.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I would never have been completely happy; I'm not saying that me and Brad didn't have good times. It's just I felt as if I was always missing something" I went on to say.

"What were you missing?" Ben questioned.

"True love" I said with a smile as I looked at Ben, which made him grin at me.

"Ben I can't love anyone else the way I love you; you mean everything to me. I know what it feels like to lose you and it would kill me to go through it again" I said lovingly as I cupped his face in both of my hands. We started to stare into each other's eyes and I was suddenly hit with a sudden wave of guilt; which made me look down as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Hey!" Ben said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't waste another moment thinking of it love" he said as he started to stroke the top of my back.

"Because it will never happen" he promised.

"What we have is for keeps" he finished.

"It's for keeps" I said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes. After I had managed to rid my eyes of tears I looked up and smiled at Ben who quickly grinned at me before pressing his lips against mine again. Me and Ben started to fall into another heated make out session again with our hands roaming over each other; however my mind reminded me again that I wasn't finished talking to Ben so I slowly pulled away from Ben.

"Ben" I breathed.

"Aha" he replied.

"I'm still not quite finished taking to you" I advised.

"Ok" he replied.

"Please continue" he added.

"Part of me wishes that Brad didn't even happen" I admitted.

"However-" I started.

"However?" Ben repeated as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"There is part of me that is thankful that it did" I advised.

"Why?" Ben asked slowly.

"Because the whole situation has shown me that it is you that I want; forever" I said lovingly as I brushed my nose against his.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed and he quickly pressed his lips against mine. Ben went to deepen the kiss but I slowly pulled away.

"Someone is in a very talkative mood this evening" he teased.

"Oi!" I said as I jabbed him in the side.

"I won't say it now" I said sarcastically as I pouted.

"Mal" Ben said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I pulled my face away from his.

"Mally" he said in the same sing-song voice. I puffed again and I felt both of Ben's hands on my face try to get me to look back at him.

"No!" I snapped as I turned my head away.

"I'll get it out if you" he warned.

"No you won't!" I countered.

"Wanna try me?" he teased and he then dropped his hands from my face to my waist and he started to tickle me.

"BEN!" I shrieked.

"NO!" I screamed as he started to tickle me more.

"STOP!" I whined.

"BEN!" I shrieked.

"PLEASE!" I begged.

"Are you going to tell me?" I heard him ask as I tried to wriggle away from him.

"YES" I shouted.

"YES I WILL" I shrieked and I felt Ben's hand stop tickling me.

"That wasn't fair" I accused as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who said I played fair" he teased as he winked at me.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Well?" Ben prompted.

"I know we said we would take things slow-" I started as I watched as Ben yawned.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"But I just wondered whether you wanted to-" I started again.

"Wanted to?" he asked slowly.

"Stay over" I finished.

"You're really tired" I noted as I watched as he started to rub his tired eyes. I then watched as Ben clicked on to what I said and he slowly looked at me.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"Mal" he said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm" he repeated.

"What is it Ben?" I asked.

"Mal I'm not ready" he advised nervously.

"Not ready?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"For what?" I asked which made Ben look nervously at me. I opened my mouth to question him further but then it hit me - Ben thought I was talking about sex!

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Oh!" I repeated.

"No" I advised.

"I wasn't asking for sex" I advised.

"I just thought we could cuddle" I confirmed.

"Ben if I am completely honest with you-" I started.

"I'm not ready for that development in our relationship either" I confirmed.

"I want to wait" I finished.

"I see" he noted.

"Me too" he advised.

"Ben don't feel forced to stay" I said after we had been sitting in silence for a few moments.

"If you want to go home I'll understand" I continued.

"I just thought it would be nice to cuddle" I advised.

"Ok" he answered.

"Yeah" he added with my favourite cute smile.

"If you don't mind-" he started.

"I'll have to sleep in my boxers though" he said nervously.

"That's fine" I said with a grin.

"I've seen you topless before" I flirted.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"Lead the way baby" he flirted.

"Come on Beastie" I said as I untangled myself from Ben and stood up.

"Let's for a cuddle" I chuckled as Ben slid his hand into mine; and I led Ben out of our living room and upstairs to my bedroom for some much needed cuddle time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, not long to go on this story! I hope you have enjoyed coming on this journey with me, it means a lot that you have taken the time to read this story. Also a little bit of a CONTENT WARNING on this chapter! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When my eyes slowly opened I smiled; waking up next to Ben was the best feeling in the world. I started to snuggle into his chest but my eyes snapped open when I felt something brush against my leg. I froze and then I realised what it was; I decided to be tactful with this so I slowly untangled myself away from Ben.

When I managed to slide away from him I froze as I heard him make a moaning noise in his sleep. I smiled at him and shook my head; this was all new to me. I had never slept in the same bed with anyone before - as soon as I had sex with Brad I got myself clothed again and I quickly left. Everything seemed different with Ben and I loved it. I went to get up from the bed and I heard Ben say my name; I span around and was about to answer him but I realised that he was still asleep. I grinned to myself as I stood up and started to walk towards my en-suite bathroom - at least I now knew what had Ben all hot and bothered.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was still snuggled into Ben; he must have slid himself closer to me when he realised that I moved in bed after going to the toilet. However I could tell that he was trying to keep his hips away from me. I slowly let my eyes find him and I noticed that he had his lips pursed together and he looked very nervous.

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked. I watched as he quickly looked at me and his face fell into panic; I knew that he was very embarrassed but he didn't need to be. We were a couple and things like this shouldn't bother us.

"No" he quickly answered.

"Not at all" he quickly added as he shook his head.

"Really?" I asked as I pulled one brow up as I tried to play oblivious to what was going on.

"It would appear there's something bothering you" I noted.

"Erm" Ben said nervously.

"Ben I can't help you unless you tell me" I advised him.

"Erm" he nervously repeated as he looked me up and down.

"Can you do me a favour?" he muttered.

"Anything" I said happily.

"I need to get up-" he started.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Would you mind not looking?" he asked as his face fell into panic.

"Why?" I asked. I then decided that it probably would be better if Ben knew that I knew; at least then I could reassure him.

"Oh" I said as I let my eyes widen in pretend shock.

"I see" I added.

"Your friend" I advised slowly.

"You know?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Ben I woke up with him digging into me when I went to go to the toilet" I advised as tactful as I could.

"Oh" Ben said.

"I'm so sorry" he quickly apologised.

"Don't be" I pressed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed" I said as I slid closer to him.

"Everyone gets them" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm flattered" I added hoping that this would start to reassure him. I watched as Ben smiled down at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist; I also noted that he still kept his hips away from me.

"Especially as I know what you were thinking about you naughty beast" I teased.

"Pardon?" Ben asked.

"Ben you were talking in your sleep" I explained. I watched as his eyes widened and his cheeks started to turn pink.

"Don't be embarrassed" I said as I cupped his left cheek with my right hand.

"I don't mind" I advised before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"At all" I added after I pulled away.

"If you don't want me to look when you get up I won't" I promised before I pressed another kiss against his lips. I watched as Ben grinned down at me before he pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.

"I'll put my earphones in" I advised as I rolled away from him.

"Why?" I heard him ask as I reached over to my bedside cabinet for my earphones and phone.

"So I can't hear you sort yourself out" I advised. I watched as his eyes widened before I rolled over onto my side and slid my earphones into my phone; I was so glad that I was able to reassure my Beast. I didn't want him to ever be embarrassed around me; hopefully this morning showed him this.

* * *

"Whoa!" I shouted as I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist a while after. I looked up and noticed that Ben was grinning down at me; but I also noticed that his eyes looked dark and to be quite honest it was turning me on.

"Sorted?" I asked as I turned my music off and pulled my earphones out of my ears.

"Yeah" he advised.

"Ben we are a couple, you don't need to be embarrassed about things like that" I reminded him as I could still tell that he was nervous.

"I know" he replied.

"But I didn't know that was going to happen" he added.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"But if it does it does" I said as I reached over and placed my phone and earphones on my bedside cabinet.

"One day I'll be able to make it better for you" I flirted as I rolled over onto my other side and I grinned at him.

"How?" Ben asked as he slid his left arm over my waist.

"When we are more active with each other" I said with a smirk.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he added.

"Yeah you're right" he said as he smirked at me before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Mal" he said after we pulled apart.

"Aha" I replied with a toothy grin.

"I just wanted to check something" he stated.

"Right?" I asked slowly.

"What did I say in my sleep?" he asked which made me grin at him.

"You moaned" I advised.

"Then said my name" I added.

"So I can only guess you were being naughty" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Sorry" he quickly said.

"Ben I think you are the only person that is allowed to have inappropriate thoughts and dreams about me" I flirted.

"YES!" he exclaimed and he pulled me close to him so my face was now against his chest.

"You really don't mind?" he asked which made me look up at him.

"No" I confirmed.

"I think I would worry if I didn't get that reaction if I am honest" I said bluntly.

"You always will" he advised which made me giggle.

"Good" I said smugly.

"Ben" I said after we lay staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Aha" he replied.

"You don't need to answer this question-" I started. This was something that I wanted to know - if Ben decided not to tell me then I would respect his decision but it would always be something that was on my mind.

"Right?" Ben said slowly.

"Did you date anyone when we weren't together?" I quickly asked. I watched as Ben slowly digested what I had said before he answered.

"No" he replied.

"Not at all?" I asked. I couldn't really believe that the most eligible bachelor in Auradon didn't date in the last six month.

"Not at all" he repeated.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Well that answers a few things" I muttered.

"On what?" Ben questioned.

"I just wondered how far you have gone; to be honest we didn't really talk about it before" I advised. I know this probably sounded stupid but in our relationship we didn't talk about our pasts with anyone else. I did try to bring it up a couple of times but Ben being an absolute gentleman wouldn't talk about it; it always kind of bugged me.

"Well-" Ben started.

"I haven't really done much" he admitted.

"I've kissed other girls before you" he confessed.

"But everything I have done with you is the furthest I've been" he admitted further.

"Ok" I said with a smug grin.

"You seem very happy with that" he noted.

"Yes, it just means that you're mine" I flirted.

"It also means I need to make it perfect" I added.

"No pressure" I teased as I tried to pull a serious face.

"There is no pressure love" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me.

"Everything will be perfect" he said lovingly.

"Because it will be with you" he said as he stared into my eyes before he pressed his lips against mine once more.

* * *

After me and Ben got ready we then went downstairs; I had offered to make Ben breakfast before he returned home. Evie started to greet me but she got the shock of her life when she saw Ben follow me into our kitchen. I mouthed _'leave it E'_ as she started to smirk at me; I winked at her to tell her that we would talk later on when Ben had left and she seemed very happy about this answer. I knew that she would want to know everything and she would put two and two together - I only hope she will believe me when I attempted to set the record straight.

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Evie shrieked as she quickly threw herself down on our couch after Ben left. I chuckled and sat down next to her; I watched as she rolled over and pressed her chin onto her hands as she started to kick her legs back and forth.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Mal" she answered with a smug grin. I chuckled at my best friend before I started to tell her about her date and the rest of our evening and morning together. Of course I left out the visit of Ben's 'not so little' friend but that was mine and Ben's business and this is how it was going to stay.


	18. Epilogue

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know it is a little different to what is already on my page but the idea came to me and it intrigued me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _Six months later..._

* * *

Another six month went by and a lot of things had changed, me and Ben were still together and things just kept getting better and better. We had sat down and discussed everything; I knew that last time Ben did trust me he just had a lot of insecurities but he was now dealing with them.

Other discussions had happened as well and me and Ben had decided to move things along in our relationship - intimacy wise. We had decided to wait until we were in a good place and when we were both ready. This happened to land onto our six month anniversary (technically we had already been together two years beforehand but we were classing our relationship now as brand new).

So after we had a lovely meal together at the Crystal Palace, we were now in Ben's bedroom on his bed making out. I had already told Ben that we didn't need to do anything but he stated that he wanted to but I still knew he was nervous. And this was completely fine; I just wanted to make sure that Ben was ready to take this leap and that he wasn't going to regret anything later on.

"Ben if you don't want to do this we don't have to?" I reminded him after I pulled away after I felt Ben's hands start to shake as they slid under the back of my t-shirt.

"No I want to" he pressed again.

"I'm just nervous" he admitted.

"You don't have to be" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"If you are not ready" I said.

"There's no rush, don't worry" I added.

"Ok" Ben said as he smiled meekly at me.

"Come here" I said as I pulled Ben close so now his face was against my shoulder. We sat like this in silence for a few minutes before I moved my face to the side slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of Ben's head.

"Mal" Ben said against my shoulder.

"Aha!" I replied which made Ben pull away and look down at me.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Of course" I answered with a smile.

"You don't need to answer" he urged.

"Right" I said slowly. I watched as Ben pursed his lips together before he looked down at the bed nervously. _What on earth did he want to ask me?_

"Have you only slept with Brad?" He asked still not looking at me.

"No" I admitted as I fidgeted with the bed covers.

"Oh right" Ben replied as his eyes widened at this information.

"Yeah" I said.

"I've slept with Brad and someone else" I admitted. I saw no point in hiding this fact from Ben, we had both promised to be honest with each other. And in all honesty I didn't mind him knowing.

"Ok" he said as he digested this information.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You'll be happy about one thing though" I added as I stole a look up at him.

"What?" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"Brad thinks we slept together" I advised.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because I wasn't a virgin when I slept with him and he made a comment about you; I just didn't correct him" I expanded. This was the truth when Brad mentioned Ben I didn't correct him as at the time I didn't think it was Brad's business to know what me and Ben may or may not have done. Even though me and Ben hadn't gone the whole way I didn't want to disrespect him by telling people any details of our relationship.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened. He then nodded to himself and I could see there was another question that he wanted to ask and as I could read Ben like a book I thought I would help him with this

"I know you are going to want to know-" I started.

"I don't mind you knowing" I added.

"I have nothing to hide from you" I continued.

"The other person I slept with-" I started.

"It was on the Isle" I admitted.

"When I was 16" I said as I looked away from Ben. The memory of my first time started come to the forefront of my mind and I tried to push it away, I wouldn't say it was necessarily bad just it was part of my past that I hoped that I could forget.

"16?" Ben wondered out loud.

"Yeah, just before we came here" I confirmed as I looked at Ben.

"We got drunk one night and-" I said stopped when I noticed that Ben quickly looked up at me. Yes me and Ben had discussed me living on the Isle and I knew that there were certain parts of it he didn't like - like smoking and drinking from a young age.

"One thing led to another" I finished.

"At least I wasn't forced" I interjected.

"Like some on the Isle" I said looking away from him.

"It was kinda mutual" I stated.

"How kinda?" Ben asked nervously which made me look back at him. I knew why Ben was getting nervous for; part of him didn't want to know and the rest of him was waiting for me to tell him that he had gone too far. But I didn't mind Ben knowing; I trusted him dearly.

"We were both drunk, there was no fascination, well not on my part anyway. I knew he wanted me that way for a while. I remember thinking at the time - why not? I was fine with it, at the time I just hoped my mother would never find out" I explained.

"We used to go on schemes together" I added.

"He wasn't very happy when I came here without him" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"Can I ask who?" Ben asked.

"Harry Hook" I confirmed.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I replied.

"It happened a few times" I went on to admit further.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Ben I know that it bothers you that I have been with other men" I stated.

"But you don't need to worry about it" I said trying to reassure him.

"None of it was out of love, even with Brad" I urged.

"It was all just lust" I said as I looked down as I started to feel disgusted in myself. If I could turn the clock back I wouldn't have slept with either Harry or Brad. It didn't mean anything to me and I hated myself for it.

"It's different with you" I said seriously as I stared into Ben's eyes.

"It always will be different with you" I pressed.

"Thank you" Ben said as a smile started to spread across his face.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me forward and my lips collided with his again. We fell into another heated make out session; our bodies moving slowly against each other's as we searched for release. I started to undo Ben's tie and as I did this I pulled my lips away from his.

"You sure?" I breathed as I discarded the tie to the floor.

"Yeah" Ben muttered as he nodded at me.

"Let me be in charge" I muttered back. As this was Ben's first time I wanted it to be perfect for him, I knew that he was really nervous and I wanted to make it better for him.

"Ok" he said nodding again.

"If you want to stop-" I started.

"I'll tell you" Ben said cutting me off. I smiled at him and nodded at him and lightly pushed his chest. Ben got the hint and he rolled onto his back and I quickly straddled him; as I looked down at his beautiful angelic face I felt him slide both of his hands onto my hips. I smiled down at him as I slid my hands in onto his chest; I loved Ben dearly and I loved the fact that I would always be the woman to be with him like this. After everything that had happened between us I knew that it was definitely now for keeps.

"I'll take good care of you" I flirted as I started to stroke his chest.

"I don't doubt it" he purred.

"Ben" I said after a couple seconds of us staring at each other in silence.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I don't want to do this with anyone else" I admitted.

"Me neither Mal" he said with a large smile.

"Me neither" he repeated lovingly and I wiggled my finger at him and Ben smiled as he quickly sat up. I pressed a brief kiss to his lips before I slowly unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. I never took my eyes from Ben's and I couldn't help but smile at him as I slid his shirt off him and I quickly threw it down onto the floor. I knew this time was different; both loving Ben and making love to him and I also knew one thing for definite. This time it was for keeps and nothing or no one was going to change this - ever!

* * *

 **P.S. I just thought you guys would like to know - there is going to be another story to come off this story so keep your eyes peeled! Actually it is getting posted straight after this one... So see you guys on the flipside! Xoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
